Gakuen Alice Chapters
by animeworld51
Summary: these are chaprtes of the real manga..i've search it in the net but there are chapters missing..I do not own Gakuen Alice..


Alice Gakuen Chapter 27 

This might be very weird but I won't post the summary of AG episodes 22-26. Because I will now proceed to season 2 and it is based on Manga. The reason is; some of the summary in season 1 in Anime has the season 2 in Manga. And also I will not put pictures in every summary anymore because I can't find some Mangascan in every chapter but maybe I will but NOT EVERYTIME.. 'Cause I have some few mangascans though. And posting the summary will change somehow cause I know Manga and Anime are different. you will find some..don't know what called that thing is..but [ EXAMPLE: Mikan said: ''hey!" ...Do you get me? And yeah, Permy/Parma/Sumire/Perm etc are only one..but Sumire is the real name. They just call her Permy..

After a very fun festival is, end of term exams. All teachers prepare special tests and ways to stop students from teaching. Mikan, who always gets terrible marks on exams is worried. Iincho explains that the one who gets highest grades in exams can get a 1 week visit home. Everyone believes that it's impossible for Mikan to get it. But Mikan is determined to get the best student marks and win the 1 week home. Iinchou and Ruka end up helping Mikan to study, but she is much sillier than they expected not knowing any answers. They decided to check her level…but seems like she's an idiot. Mikan cries to Ruka saying that Natsume is looking at her with eyes saying she's an idiot, those around say it's impossible to get best grades and to give up and play dodge ball. In Tokuryoku class Mikan asks Nodacchi to help her with history, but Nodachi tells her what he saw and not what's in the books, which is very useless when it comes to tests. Mikan still tries her best, thinking that even if it's just a small chance, she should try her best to get it. Students end up also following her example and everybody is studying just like her. Exams begin. Narumi's exam is to write him a love letter. Next, during Misaki-sensei's exam is each student gets a cheater detecting cactus that'll sting every time you cheat. Because of a large amount of cactuses created, a few of them have very "special" personalities. Mikan's cactus laughs at her answers. During Serina-sensei and Jinno sensei's hour, no one dares cheating. Next is cooking. Mikan is happy, I like cooking! Someone sets fire and Fukutan-sensei uses his alice, hair lengthening alice to put out the fire, it's the first time students see his alice and everyone screams it's gross. Mikan feels sad for Fukutan-sensei. Last exam, a substitute teacher, Persona did disguise. Natsume is shocked. The tests are over but Mikan is frozen because even though she studied hard, she didn't do well. Natsume running after Persona: "What are you doing here?" Persona: ''It was the principal's orders to check on you because you don't have lifeless eyes as he used to. And also to learn a bit more about the kitty with a different color of hair you recently often roam around with." Persona expresses his surprise to seeing Natsume seriously taking school exams when he must surely know it's useless since he has no more home or family to go home to. Persona: "Principal warns you to be careful and not make any new favorites, especially little kittens with different color of hair." Natsume: "You guys who made her my partner.'' Persona: "That was not the principal's decision. Be careful.''

Alice Gakuen Chapter 28 

Okay here it goes;

Mikan is depressed and crying. Though she tried her best, she ended up last on the exams rank, scoring worst. Classmates laughed at her getting last place.

Hotaru said: "Just as expected" Plus every time she tries to talk or do something with Natsume and Ruka, Natsume ignores her or tells her to "go away, ugly". During her walk outside, she suddenly sees a bunch of small stuffed animals carrying a big bucket of water and talking to each other "just a little more… that's it, careful not to spill…" Mikan is staring at them in disbelief, one of the dolls asks her: "please help us. Could you please bring this water to our master over there" Mikan helps the dolls bringing the bucket of water to their master whom they say suddenly felt sick. He saw a handsome young boy sitting on the bench.

The boy is surprised:"um…I asked for some water to drink my medicine…..a bucket of water…."

Mikan buys the boy a bottle of water.

Boy: "Thank you for buying me some water. I'm junior-high B class Sono Kaname. Thanks for being so nice to them (Mikan mesmerized by his handsome and friendly face). What's your name?" Mikan: "Um, I'm Sakura MIkan, 10 years old, elementary B class tokuryoku-kei"

In her thoughts Mikan thinks that Kaname-senpai looks just like a prince she and Hotaru used to draw when when they were small. Kaname-senpai is surpised to know that Mikan is in the tokuryoku. Kaname:"tokuryoku-kei?..Then you must be…."

Tsubasa interrupts: "Kaname! You came out of the hospital today? You should've told me, I'd went of and get you"

Kaname-senpai explains that it's simply a 1 week out of the hospital and that he had to go back after. He wanted to keep his coming, a secret to surprise everyone. (Kaname-senpai is also Tokuryoku) Tsubasa tells Mikan: "remember I told you a friend of mine had the Alice that would give a soul to every doll he would create, well that's him." Mikan: "that's him….so that means…." Kaname:"BEAR!!!" Bear runs towards Kaname. Mikan panics: "its coming! Run!!" But bear jumps lovingly into Kaname-senpai arms, rubbing it's face on his chest. Mikan is shocked. Could this be the same Bear who attacked her? Kaname explains that Bear is the first doll he ever made, but at that time he wasn't very good at creating so bear doesn't have the speaking ability like other dolls. And also because of Bears personality no one would keep him. Kaname says to Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka (Ruka, being loved by the other stuffed animals) that because of his health condition he can't do anything for Bear but 'cause him worries, but after seeing that Bear made such good friends as Mikan ect, he feels reassured. Mikan wonders what he means with "health condition". Suddenly a bunch of high school girls barge in; "Kaname kun!" they are the Kaname and kaname dolls fan club, girls who bought moving dolls from Kaname. They said they found out that he was out of the hospital because their dolls had left a message that they were going to get the master at the hospital. The girls brought presents and gifts and decide to make a welcome home party. Misaki-senpai asks bear to boil water for tea but in Bear's house there is no running water, gas or electricity. Kaname very naturally with a beautiful smile takes the bucket; "I'll go fetch the water at the well. Since there is no running water, gas nor electricity and life is very hard here for Bear, that's the least I can do. I really wanted to have water/gas/electricity though, but that's ok, I'll go fetch water. "And so the fangirls add running water, gas and electricity to Bears house. Tsubasa: "he sure knows how to use his charm to get what he wants". But Kaname is happy to do this for Bear. Mikan asks Tsubasa if Kaname-senpai is sick since he needs to be in the hospital. Tsubasa explained that kaname's alice is the 4th type which every time he uses his alice it shortens his life. Bear jealous slaps the other dolls away from Kaname. The next day, because the fan girls kept Kaname up late, he was too tired and had to skip class. Mikan, after hearing about Kaname's Alice shortening his life is worried for him. She, then notices that Natsume is staring at her, but when she looks his way he quickly looks away. Mikan: "What the… ignoring me recently. Did I do something wrong?!" Tsubasa is visiting Kaname in his room. Tsubasa, a bit upset at Kaname for even though he is sick, he's still playing with the dolls every day. Recently, every night at Kaname's room window flowers are brought. From who may they be? A bunch of students, including Mikan and Hotaru talk about a ghost (in the shape of a flying fire) has appeared. Recently every night around 11 p.m. this ghost appears, they decided to send someone to go check, and quickly it's decided that Mikan is the one to go. Mikan is scarred holding on to Hotaru's arm walking towards where the ghost is said to appear. "Kyaaa! It's the ghost! eh?" Actually it's simply Bear with a light walking out of the forest. Hotaru and Mikan spy on Bear to see what he's up to. Bear goes up to Kaname's room window and leaves flowers, but is caught by Kaname;."I knew it was you." Bear was secretly visiting Kaname every night to check on him and leave him flowers. Kaname tells Bear that unfortunately his week out of the hospital must be cut short and he has to go back tomorrow, but "I know even if I'm not there, you(Bear) will be alright….." But still, because Bear doesn't take on a master and only relies on himself, Kaname is afraid that if he is gone, Bear will truly end up alone. Images of when Kaname was small and created Bear. Mikan and Hotaru walking back hand in hand, Mikan remembering her grandfather saying that her parents were somewhere in the stars(dead), Mikan: "are they also watching over me, worrying like that(like Kaname for Bear) about me? Would they hug me like that from the sky? I'm thinking in such a way while I'm looking at the starry sky makes me feel a bit sad" Natsume sweating, in pain drinking some medicine. It's time for Kaname to go back to the hospital. Kaname tells everyone thank you for coming, and goodbye. Kaname to Mikan:"please take care of Bear. When we meet again, if I'm well enough, I'll make you a doll." But Mikan says she doesn't want a doll since she already has Bear and she'd rather see Kaname-senopai in good health. Mikan: "Bear is also waiting for you, so please hurry and come back(get well soon)". Kaname: "Thank you". Mikan decides to try and win Bears friendship with gifts etc…but looses miserably

Alice Gakuen Chapter 29 

Here it goes again, as usual;

Narumi: ''Since when did I begin hallucinating that I was not human, since always, probably it started when I met the love of my life. That day, I began living with and emptied soul.'' Narumi-sensei meets with Mikan's grandfather who seems sad. It's now November at Alice Gakuen, Mikan and other classmates are cleaning dry leafs on school grounds. Iinchou had the best results on the end of term exams and therefore received the Honor-student award of 1 week holiday visit home and 3 months worth of free food tickets for Central Town. All classmates are happy for Iinchou and congratulating him. Iinchou is looking forward to going home and meeting his younger sister who is now 3 years old. Until now he has only seen pictures of his sister because 4 years ago, before his sister was born, he came to Alice Gakuen and was never allowed (like all other students) a visit home. Today Iinchou is supposed to come back from his 1 week home. On their way to class, Mikan etc. see student talking about a warning on the school board in the halls. The paper says there is a unknown virus attacking adult Alices and if any students notice anything strange to contact school officials. Kids discussing this say it's scary because there is a rumor that another victim who lost their Alice had been found. Narumi-sensei is speaking to the class about the incident, explaining that it is still unkown if it is due to a human cause, natural or virus. And that the symptoms are that all of a sudden the victims simply cannot use their Alices. For the moment, no victims have appeared at school and all victims are adults. (6 victims until now) Mikan and other student talk about how scary it is if they lost their Alice, especially since the cause and cure is unknown. Hotaru, who stuck a secret panda microphone to Narumi, is listening to his conversation with Misaki-sensei. Misaki-sensei asks Narumi how things went with B class. Narumi says that for the moment all is fine, no one is panicking. Misaki-sensei says that in the junior-high, somehow information had leaked and that things were hard, students were panicking. Narumi: "I never imagined there would be from here, and worst a junior-high victim." Hotaru is shocked that there actually was a junior-high victime of loosing their Alice. Misaki-sensei and Narumi keep walking and end up in too far for Hotaru's microphone to work, so she cannot hear the rest of their conversation. Misaki: "you'd better not be thinking of doing anything more, don't play dumb about these incidents, even an idiot would know what you're thinking. If you do anything excessive, you know what will happen to her (Mikan's) standpoint(position) for god's sake, just forget!(talking about something from their past)" Though Narumi keeps on joking with Misaki-sensei, in his heart he knows he should forget but cannot. Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme and Mikan are still talking about the loss of some adults with Alice. Kitsuneme: "Hey, loosing your Alice, wouldn't that also mean going home? Wouldn't that also be nice?" Kokoroyomi: "If you think of it that way, loosing your Alice isn't so bad?" Mikan: "Oh! I see" Permy get's in the conversation calling them idiots for thinking that loosing their Alice would be nice. Kokoroyomi calls her a nasty old witch, so Perm gets angry at him. Nonoko says that being able to see her family again would be nice but wouldn't want to loose her Alice because she feels like it's a part of her (like an arm, or piece of soul etc) and worse of all, having to leave the school would mean not being able to be with everyone anymore. Other students agree. Mikan also feels how important everyone at school is to her and all over starts the "I don't wanna loose my alice". Nonoko passes a comment that probably children are safe, when hearing Natsume suddenly stands up and walks away. Ruka runs after him asking him if anything happened, because he's been acting strange lately, especially towards Mikan. Natsume remembers Ruka's words:" If Natsume doesn't smile, then I won't smile either."  
Natsume pretends that nothing is wrong to reassure Ruka. Mikan is still wondering why Natsume has been staying away from her lately Mikan "did I do something? Though I remember countless times I was victimized…" In Tokuryoku class there is a highschool boy with long black hair, Mikan has never seen. Boy: "What the.. still no one here yet…oh well". looking at MIkan: "Who are you" Tsubasa and other Tokuryoku students arrive in class, but the class is filled with cigarette smoke and Mikan is laughing on the boys lap. Tsubasa is surprised. Megane: ''Ah Tono's here, how rare." Tsubasa: "Mikan get away from him now. Or you'll get pregnant". The boys name is Tonouchi Akira, 3rd year of High school, and representative of the Tokuryoku. Womanizer MIkan is surprised that he is the representative of Tokuryoku. Tono and Tsubasa are snapping at each other. Nodacchi explains to Mikan that Tono's Alice is the Amplifying Alice, a rare Alice that amplifies other's Alices. Though it does nothing for him, Tono is often needed as partner and used for outside jobs. Which is why he is rarely in class. Tono suddenly remember where he had heard Mikan's name: "Ah! I though I had heard that name before, Sakura Mikan. Now I remember, you're Hyuuga Natsume's partner." Mikan wonders how he know, Misaki-senpai explains Tono often goes on outside jobs for the school so has a lot of connections for information. Tsubasa get's angry at Tono because he thinks that since Mikan is Natsume's partner she's already "taken". Tono to Mikan: "In another 3, 4 years let's get even friendlier" Mikan: "?...ok" Silly Mikan doesn't understand what Tono is talking about. Tono asks how's Natsume's health since recently he's been in and out of the hospital a lot. Mikan didn't know. Mikan is shocked because she had no idea he was in and out of the hospital, and remembers about the 4th type of alice and Kaname-senpai. She wonders could Natsume also be like that. Megane asks Tono if he knows anything about the Alice disappearing incidents. Tono says that's the reason why a job was cancelled and he ended up back in class. Tono almost spills the beans about a junior-high student loosing their Alice but Noda-sensei makes a sign to him not to say anything, so Tono lies answers says: no way! (No students victimized). Tsubasa asks if that means that it's safe in school, Nodacchi explains in a very difficult and unsure way that it means maybe in school is safe. They ask what the "human cause" meant (remember Narumi's explanation at beginning). Mikan repeats in her head Tono's words that outside school is dangerous (to become victim) Iincho arrives at school from his trip home in a big fancy car. Driver: "Tobita-sama, we are almost arriving at school" Iicho: "thank you." Iincho to Himself:"1 week was very short. I wanted to stay longer with my family…but soon I'll see Mikan-chan again, and everyone else. I should be happy." Suddenly an old woman crosses the street in front of the car. The car almost hits her. Iincho runs out of the car and helps the woman stand by holding her hand: "are you alright?!" woman: "thank you for your help". The woman is alright and walks away. Driver: "Tobita-sama we must hurry" Iincho runs back to the car thinking: "Feels like that woman resembles someone…..but who?…."

Alice Gakuen Chapter 30 

Here it goes again;

Narration: "Natsume. Alone, what are you thinking? Alone, what burden are you bearing? Even just a little, share with me the burden you bear on your shoulders. I will do anything I can……''  
Iincho has arrived at school. Everyone is happy to see him, or better to say everyone is excited to see what presents he brought. Iincho begins to give around the presents he was asked, of course by Hotaru he was asked expensive foods. Mikan is surprised to find out that Iincho is from Fukuoka (Kyushu Island) while giving away present, Iincho is face to face with a penguin. It's a penguin robot Hotaru made by special order but was returned to her because the robot missed Hotaru too much. The Penguin would cry every night so the client felt sorry and brought him back to Hotaru. Mikan quickly becomes friends with penguin, and with Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme she plays around with Penguin. Looking at them, Hotaru says: "Idiots attract idiots." Perm is upset because someone wrote a lover and permed the hair of the doll Iincho gave her. Kokoroyomi-kun holding a pen and Kitsuneme-kun holding a curler are obviously the criminals. To punish them, Perm orders Iincho to create a scary hallucination like he did during the Alice fest. But it's not working. Iincho's Alice is not working, it disappeared. Everyone is shocked. Narumi explains to the class that Iincho was taken to the school lab, and still the cause of his loss of Alice was unknown. It's been 2 days since Iincho was taken away to the lab. Classmates are worried he will be thrown out of school. "What will happen to Iincho?" Mikan runs after Narumi: "Please let us see Iincho!" But Narumi keeps saying that he cannot. Hotaru knocks Narumi out and puts an antenna she created on his head. This makes it possible to control Narumi's movements and so they go to the lab where Iincho is kept. Hotaru knows that Iincho must be scared and worried, all alone. When seeing Mikan and Hotaru, Iincho begins to cry. Iincho: ''What will happen to me? Will I not be able to see everyone ever again? Even though I wanted to go home, I don't want to go home in such a way" Back in class Mikan and others are folding origami cranes, each crane holding everyone's hopes that Iincho gets better. Classmates begin to say how stupid it is to make paper cranes that it won't help. Then they begin to laugh saying maybe Mikan who visited Iincho came back with germs if it's a virus that causes the loss of the Alice. Mikan gets angry at them for laughing at the situation but it's Perm who knocks them hard. "Laughing at a moment like this when our friends is in such a situation!" She also gets angry at Mikan for partially being the cause that engraved everyone's worries by going to see Iincho without permission. But, to everyone's surprise Serina-sensei enters class with Iincho. Though Iincho's Alice has not come back, school found out that the cause was not a virus therefore he could go back to class. Everyone is happy to see Iincho back. Perm: "But doesn't school have any idea of the cause…" Iincho explains that he believes school has some idea because the first few days he was taken to the lab, he was asked in detail what he did, things that happened around him when arriving at school from his trip home. Alices that have powers to see other people's memories even looked at his memory and school officials seemed to have set their eye on the woman which was almost hit by the car Iincho was riding, which he held her hand when helping her stand up. Iincho says he heard them say they believed this woman had the "alice stealing". Everyone is surprised, no one has ever heard of such an alice, and why would an alice want to do such a thing as steal other's powers. Iincho says he heard the school officials say that woman was part of Z, and anti-alice gakuen group. Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Perm are shocked at hearing the name "Z". (Remember earlier chapters with Reo kidnapping Natsume.) Iincho's not sure but he thinks that probably all the lost Alice victims may be caused by that woman. Mikan remembers the time she and perm saved Natsume from Reo. Natsume suddenly walks out of class, Mikan runs after him but she ignores him. Mikan: "Do you think what Iincho talked About, Z has anything to do with what happened that time? Natsume do you know anything." But because Natsume continues to ignore her and walk away, Mikan gets angry: "Hey! Stop and listen when people are talking to you! What's with you! Recently you've been ignoring me? What's with this attitude all of a sudden?! Is there's something about me that bothers you, just say it to my face!" Natsume was warned by Persona to keep distant from Mikan. Natsume: "all. All of it bothers me. I hate everything about you. Stay away." Mikan: ''I hate you too!" is what Mikan says but actually she is hurt by Natsume's words, her face is sad. Ruka-pyon can see clearly she is sad. Ruka remembers Natsume, when his sister said she started to like strawberries, Natsume gave her his. Sister: ''Brother I thought you liked strawberries too?" Natsume: "Now I hate them". Ruka can see that Natsume is lying to Mikan, he doesn't hate her. Suddenly the school emergency siren rings. "What's going on?" It's said that members of Z are suspected to have entered school perimeters.

Alice Gakuen Chapter 31 

Okay, so here it goes, as usual;

"Z intruder!?" Natsume begins to run towards where it was said the Z intruders were seen: "Why would they come here…" Mikan, Iincho and Ruka are running after him, suddenly Hotaru, riding her flying duck: "I'm going to take a look at the faces of those who stole Iincho's Alice, Mikan are you coming?" Mikan jumps up to the duck: "I'm going"  
The 3 boys are stunned by this. Iincho tries to convince them not to go. Mikan, still hurt by Natsume's words earlier then whispers to Hotaru what happened with. The 3 boys are baffled by this. 2 Z agents enter school grounds through a huge black hole. Mikan, feeling better after what they did to Natsume, asks Hotaru why she would go all the way as to break school rules to do this. Hotaru tells Mikan that there is no Z intruder, the truth is that a Z agent was captured and is being escorted into school grounds. From the sky they can see school cars escorting a van. The Z agent investigation will soon be done at school headquarters, and Hotaru intends to go spy. It was Misaki-sensei's conversation with Narumi, Misaki-sensei: "if you do anything out of hand, you know what will happen to Sakura's position…" Hotaru to herself: "from the start I did feel that there was something strange in the school's actions towards Mikan, but….Since it has something to do with her (Mikan), researching after something happens would be too late" Nodacchi, after getting beaten up by Tsubasa and other junior-high students who wanted to know what's going on, meets up with Narumi and Misaki-sensei. But a warning that 2 members of Z, including the "woman" have intruded into school grounds. Hotaru, who invented a mosquito microphone intends on sticking the microhone to the captured Z member to listen to what will be said. Be close to them is getting noisy….what's going on overthere…. Mikan: "I never imagined that Hotaru would go this far for Iincho…" Hotaru: "what?" Mikan: "well, compared to an idiot like me, Hotaru is different, you think before acting. So, because recently you've been the one who thinks most about Iincho's feelings, I'm happy." Hotaru: ''Iincho, he's the class' Oasis." Mikan: "oasis…?" Hotaru tells Mikan about her meeting with Iincho, when she first arrived at school. That she didn't pay much attention to him and simply wondered why he tried to take care of everyone, make order in class when he simply got spit at, kicked at by students. One day, she decided to speak to him( actually she simply was sarcastic) but Iincho bean to speak to her, tell her that he hopes that he can help everyone be happy at school, since they are all in the same situation, away from home, scared, lonely. Hotaru saw him continued trying, without giving up. He was the only one trying to help Mikan, when even Hotaru didn't. Hotaru to Mikan: "without Iincho's smile, there wouldn't be this B class…..whether it's you or Iincho, seems like I'm getting soft hearted to idiots." Mikan blushes, happy that Hotaru, for the first time, spoke about herself so much. Mikan: "I love Iincho too(as a friend). For sure, let's get his alice back! together" An explosion not too far from the 2 girls. Serina-sensei, who searched with her Alice through her crystal ball found where Mikan and Hotaru are. (Jinno is upset and Narumi is panicking) Fukutan-sensei: "Narumi-sensei, we found them Imai Hotaru & Sakura Mikan are close to headquarters, where the escorted car accident has occurred." The 2 Z agents whom entered school grounds are rescuing their captured colleague and are running away from school "army". Shooting at each other. Hotaru, listening to the converstation between school officials hears them say that one of the Z agents, the man has more than 3 Alices. Hotaru surprised, thinking to herself: "what's going on….more than 3 Alices, Impossible. I've never heard of such a thing." In school, where Narumi-sensei were searching for Mikan and Hotaru; "We have images of the intruders" Narumi, seeing the images is shocked. He suddenly walks out of the room. Fukutan-sensei: "Narumi-sensei, where are you going? Makihara-sensei has just left to capture them (Mikan& Hotaru)" because things have gotten much more complicated and dangerous Hotaru tells Mikan that they must abandon their plan and leave where they are. Mikan, who couldn't listen to what was said between teachers doesn't know what's going on. But before they can leave, Hotaru is spotted by the 3 Z agents. Mikan stands up: "Hotaru, What are you doing? Let's go" The woman, seeing Mikan suddenly begins to walk towards her, she intends to steal Mikan's alice. But school "army" spot them and begin to shoot at the Z agents. A Z agent, aiming at the man behind Mikan, almost shoots Mikan but Hotaru jumps up and protects Mikan. Hotaru is shot in the shoulder. Hotaru is bleeding. Mikan: "Hotaru….."

Well, okay, that's all for now this day.. I'm still correcting the grammars, summarizing and adding some details that I copied from somewhere..

Alice Gakuen Chapter 32 

Okay, i'm back to post some summaries...

Mikan: Hotaru…  
(Misaki-sensei walking after Narumi-sensei)  
Fukutan-sensei suddenly yells to them: "Narumi-sensei! Just now, Imai Hotaru….." The Z agents were able to escape, but Hotaru was shot and is in critical condition. Narumi-sensei, Iincho, Kokoroyomi, Natsume and Ruka run to Mikan who is standing with Misaki-sensei in front of the operation room; "Mikan-chan!" Misaki-sensei: "What are you guys doing here?" Iincho: "How's Hotaru-chan?" Misaki-sensei: "The operation's just finished…." The operation room doors open and doctors roll Hotaru out. Mikan: "Hotaru!" Doctors: "Move, your in the way." Misaki-sensei asks why Narumi brought so many children, Narumi says he got Jinno-sensei's permission, that the children can come and visit Hotaru in small groups. And most of all, he thought it would be best not to leave Mikan with only adults around. The doctor asks Hotaru's brother, who participated in the operation with his healing alice, to bring the children to see Hotaru. The doctor then says to Jinno, Misaki and Narumi: "I must speak with you". The bullet did not hit any vital parts, and doctors were able to extract it without any risks to Hotaru's life. But, inside the bullet was an unknown virus, which if they cannot find a cure soon, will certainly kill her. Mikan is sad she knows Hotaru was shot trying to protect her. Hotaru suddenly moves, Hotaru: " d….dad…..m…Mom…." Hotaru's older brother tells them visiting is over, and tell them to leave. That as he said before, as long as the cure to the virus is not found, their being here will not help Hotaru. Noda-sensei and Tono-senpai were sent to escort Mikan back to the dorm. Mikan is to stay at the dorm until her punishment is decided. Tono-senpai picks Mikan up and Hugs her trying to comfort her. Tono: "for a little kid you sure get into big trouble. It was hard wasn't it?" Hugging Tono-senpai gets glared at by Natsume, Ruka and Iincho. Tono: "you're boys…right?" Tono thinks Ruka and Iincho look like girls. Noda-sensei: "Ah I just remembered Hyuuga-kun, there is an urgent reunion and all Kikennouryoku are asked to gather at the headquarters." Tono thinks this probably means school will send the kikennouryoku unit against Z. Noda-sensei asks Tono to bring Mikan to the dorm and he will escort Natsume to headquarters. Walking by, Natsume steps purposely on Tono-senpai's foot. Kokoroyomi yells: "everyone come!" Hotaru is trying to say something, Kokoroyomi reads her mind for them. Hotaru: "Please tell Mikan, UGLY! What's with that face, idiot. I'm alright. I'm not so weak no need for you to worry about me. Don't cry, Mikan." In the past Hotaru has told before to Mikan that's she's ugly when she cries so she must always smile. Mikan and the other are walking back to the dorm, Ruka runs after Mikan: "Sakura!" Mikan: "until now Hotaru has never spoken about her parents. Even during hard times, not once has she ever complained in front of me…. It's so hard on her, and still… she worries about me. I….I was just told not to cry" Mikan cries, knowing that things must be 10 time, 100 time, 10000 times harder for Hotaru…she wishes that all of Hotaru's pain be transferred to her. Mikan wants to be stronger. Be as strong as Hotaru. Tono-senpai: Maybe someday you will also be as strong as her". Ruka tries to comfort crying Mikan. Natsume sees all this from headquarters window where he is with other Kikennouryoku students are waiting for the urgent meeting to begin. Though he was told to bring Mikan to the dorm, Tono brings Mikan to the tokuryoku class where Mikan's tokuryoku classmates are worried and waiting. Tsubasa, most worried of all, is upset at Mikan for getting in so much danger. Tono explains that it would take too much time to discover a cure to the virus which was in the bullet, therefore only choice would be for school to steel Z infos. They wonder how it was possible for the Z agents to enter and escape school barriers, which is supposed to be impossible. Tono remembers an old rumor, that a long time ago, there was a student who's alice could create flaws in time & space, and with this alice was created a warping key hole with which people could get out of the school without getting caught by the barrier. The warping hole was said to have been hidden by a friend of the creator, who owned an incantation Alice. But rumors are that still somewhere in the high school building the hole exists.

Alice Gakuen Chapter 33 

Next:

Tono-senpai: "Could it be that the intruders came in using the hole….but that could not be….."  
Everyone wonders what exactly is the hole Tono is talking about, but Tono himself is not sure. He believes that the rumors sound fake but, the fact that only a small number of people know of that rumor bothers him. Tono: "If it was fake, there shouldn't be any reason to hide the rumor…which means that maybe there are students who know of this hole, and are hiding it" Mikan realized that if Z were able to use this hole and enter school, then they could use it to get out of school and to chase after them(Z). Back in class B, everyone is wondering why Mikan, Natsume and the others who went to visit Hotaru, haven't come back yet. Nonoko notices Penguin who keeps on peeping noisily, as if he wanted to say something. Fukutan-sensei comes to call upon the 2nd group of students who are to visit Hotaru at the Hospital. Natsume, lying saying he's going to toilet, walks out of the room where he and other kikennouryoku students are. On his way, ready to esacpe from the building to "take a rest before going toilet", as he says, he walks by a window and overhears JInno-sensei, Narumni and other teachers discussing. Jinno: "Being the principal's orders, we have no choice….though Imai Hotaru is in an unpredictable condition…..But with the fact that Imai Hotaru's parents spent a long time running away not to give away their daughter to the school, it's unimaginable that the principal would permit parental visit." Teacher: "but" Jinno:

"Without the principal's permissions there is nothing we can do….. For an excellent student like Imai, whom the principal had their eye on, to cause such a scandal…and worse, that her accomplice was that Sakura Mikan, with such circumstances, you know that principal will not let things be. …..not only is she…" Natsume is shocked by whatever the teachers are saying. The teachers continue their conversation. Narumi wonders since when Jinno had noticed what ever he talked about which shocked Natsume. Jinno says that anyone who knew "those times" could easily come to the conclusion. Though he's not sure if the principal knows, and Jinno has no intention of speaking of this unless the principal says anything. Jinno then says to Narumi that if it wasn't for the fact that he (Narumi) was one of the principal's favorites, Jinno would gladly throw him out of the school under pretext of his(Narumi's) recent suspicious actions. Jinno: "instead of worrying about others, you'd better more attention to you future actions. Natsume is unaware that the other kikennouryoku realized that he ran away and decide to go search for him, is walking around Hospial halls. He arrives in front of the room which separates Hotaru's room with a glass window. In front of the glass is Penguin, who's trying to jump up to see Hotaru. Penguin begs Natsume to help but Natsume ignores him, though everything Penguin says are; "Peh…" Natsume kind of understood when Penguin calls him names, and Natsume kicks Penguin. Hotaru, seeing this: "What are you doing to Penguin. He's expensive you know. If you break him, you'll have to compensate…Why are you here alone? Isn't your place to be with Mikan and the others?". Natsume, surprised to all this…but it was simply a nurse who has the "kokoroyomi" (mind reading) alice with a voice imitating tool. Perm, Nonoko and the others of the 2nd group to visit Hotaru came back looking for Penguin. Surprised to see Natsume alone, they ask where Ruka and Mikan are. Back in Tokuryoku class, Mikan is still talking about trying to find the hole and use it to chase the Z agents. Tsubasa gets angry at her; "It's impossible!" Tsubasa says it's Tono's fault for talking about such a rumor, so Tono tries to lie and says to MIkan: "Chibi, sorry it was all lies." But Mikan, who cries: "But didn't you say it might exist….why did you invent such lies? I'm serious about Iincho and Hotaru…." Tono, unable to resist Mikan's tears, hugs Mikan: "Tsubasa, I'm sorry. I can't lie to her." Tsubasa continues to oppose to the idea. Perm, Nonoko, Anna, Kitsuneme, Penguin & Natsume barge into the classroom. Perm: "I oppose too!" They argue that it's too dangerous. Again, Mikan will break rules and create trouble. But Mikan is serious, she promises she will find a way to cure Hotaru and get Iincho's alice back. Ruka, who knows how much Mikan is suffering; "I'll help you." Everyone is surprised of Ruka. Natsume, remembering Hotaru's last words, also decides to help. Nonoko, Anna and the others then ask Tsubasa and Tono to please help Mikan. Tono accepts, and though Tsubasa first still opposes, thinking about all the risks and problems they could get into…but Tono simply tells: "You're helping too." Mikan, happy, jumps and hugs Tono but is ripped away by Natsume. Natsume: "of course you're thinking of a way which we won't need to take responsibility, right." Tono's idea is to make Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa sneek into the High school building. But there is a rumor that the building has a special system which recognizes all students and their alices, and if a student which should not be entering does, the building's ghosts and security system hunt down the intruder and kills them. After scaring everyone, Tono: "But that could also be just a fake rumor" Tono says that they have a maximum of half a day to search in the High school building. If they don't find it, she must promise to give up her idea of chasing the Z agents. But first of all, the problem is how can they enter the high school without being noticed? Penguin then hands over to Mikan a panda pouch of Hotaru. Inside is candy written "Gulliver candy ↑5…..↓3…↑1…↓2" Isn't this from that shop from Central Town…which got banned recently..." "Gulliver Candy!?"

Alice Gakuen Chapter 34 

--- 

Gulliver Candy; This candy will make you older or younger by the age written on the package for the duration while licking on the candy. Once it is fully eaten, it's effect will disappear. But because of side effects discovered, it was taken off the market and selling of this candy has been prohibited since last year. It's been decided that Mikan, Natsume and Ruka-pyon will use the Gulliver candy to age themselves and sneek into the high school building. Misaki-senpai and her doppelganger will take Mikan's place, a classmate of Mikan's who has the alice to change the form of his face and a hologram will take over Natsume and Ruka's place as alibi. Ruka is worried about Natsume and his mission given by headquarters to the kikennouryoku-kei, but Natsume simply ignores his mission and says: "don't worry". And so Mikan, Natsume and Ruka all take a gulliver candy and go change into high school uniformes so they can go search for "the hole". Tsubasa &Tono are waiting for the three. Tsubasa complains that they are taking a long time to get ready. Tono: "It's not their fault. Unlike you who simply needed to change clothes, they have to grow 5 years" Tsubasa asks Tono if he has some idea about where to search for the hole, but Tono simply answers that of course he doesn't. Tsubasa kicks Tono, a 15 year old Mikan calls out to them. Mikan is worried that she may not look like a high schooler, Tono thinks she's cute: "let's get friendly right now"

From the back something knocks Tono-senpai. A 15 year old Natsume and Ruka. Mikan: Natsume?!! Ruka-pyon?! You look like adults!!" Natsume: "You too dummy" Mikan is surprised and blushes to how different the boys look. Natsume and Ruka ask each other if their bones and muscles still hurt from the sudden growth. Mikan explains about all the goddies she put in her lamb shaped back pack, Tono and Tsubasa discuss about Ruka. Tsubasa: "Ruka-pyon must surely be thinking 'Sakura you're so cute'…" Tono: "Though the outer shape is older, inside is still the little shy boy".

It's time to go, Mikan, having a bit of trouble controlling her limbs from the sudden growth looses her balance. Natsume catches her. Natsume then grabs her chest, Natsume: "Your breasts haven't grown a bit" Tono is a bit jelous that Natsume being an elementary student can do such things, while Tsubasa simply finds Natsume to be as bad of a playboy as Tono. They enter high school grounds. They are facing a strange road of statues leading them to the entrance of the building. A statue begins to scream "entruders!" and other statues begin to shoot lasers towards the group. This is a security that some students with the stone and wood alices created. They rundthrough a bunch of weird securities and finally reach the high school entrance. Tono warns them to be careful, walk heads down so no one notices them. Tsubasa asks where they are headed first. Tono says they're headed for the newspaper club room. There's a gossip loving alice there, he says. Mikan begins to shrink!! Too nervous, she already finished licking her candy and its effects have begun to ware off. Ruka notices her, Mikan begins to panic so Ruka tries to help her and take her somewhere safe but they enter an alley with a no gravity spot. Tono notices them too late, screams that they don't go into that alley, but it's too late. Student president Sukurano, in a meeting at school headquarters, feels something is going on in the high school. Mikan and Ruka floating in the no gravity spot. Everyone around notice them. To save them, Tono uses his alice to enhance Tsubasa's. But it's too late, Mikan who ate all her candy and Ruka who lost his while floating are back to their normal selves. It's found out that elementary students have sneaked into the high school. They run, but the three elementary students area caught by a high schooler with the ice alice. Natsume uses his alice and melts the ice. Again, they run! Out of breath they arrive at the newspaper club. Tono: "Hayami…..are you there..? " A boy with funny glasses slips out of the pills of papers and books. Hayami, the newspaper club leader and owner of the quick eyes and quick ears alice. He also speaks Kansai dialect like Mikan. Tono doesn't even need to explain why they are there, hayami already knows. Hayami says he believes there is the hole. For a long time, one of the newspaper club members with the ghot alice was researching about "ghosts appearance" spots and discovered a place often rumored to have ghosts appear, on the same day as the Z members sneaked into the school, the ghosts also appeared deep in the west building. According to the club member, Hayami says, those actually are not ghosts. The club member said he saw the "ghosts" always come out in pair, Hayami: "and, to what my club member says, one of the 2 always has an old small note book in his hand and looks exactly like someone from this school. The student council president, Sakurano Shuuichi."

Alice Gakuen Chapter 38 

Hey, I can't find chapters 35-40. It's really hard! But I will still try my best! Anyway, this particular moment happens somewhere between the Z arc and it is chapter 38.

Mikan finally finds Natsume, who turns out, just went for a drink. Mikan says that she was about to get the water and Natsume tells her he was too tired of waiting. They talk a little, Mikan compares Natsume and Ruka's friendship with her's and Hotaru's. Their conversation then shifts to alice stones, Mikan asks Natsume if he overheard her and Ruka talking and he just stays quiet. Natsume then remembers something that Sumire had said about the alice stones being one of the school's "love ways". Mikan sees Natsume is deep in thought and tries to call him, but as expected from him, no answer. She then says to herself that watching the moon with Ruka was far best and then thinks about the meaning of the alice stone. After her reflection, she calls Natsume again and tells him that she'll give his stone to him someday. Natsume is surprised, but of course he won't let it show and then tells Mikan he doesn't want it. Knowing Ruka's feelings towards Mikan he reminds her that she had already made an agreement with Ruka. Mikan retaliates that she could make 2 (because she needs three, one for Hotaru, Ruka and him). But Natsume insists that she gives hers only to Ruka, he then suddenly splashes her with water. And thus starts their water fight.

Mikan is soaking wet and Natsume calls her. Mikan is annoyed and tells him that she won't answer but Natsume continues to speak anyway . Natsume tells her: "Five years later, do you still want to have this hairstyle? This hairstyle doesn't suit you at all. The you five years later, let your hair down." But Natsume being the mysterious and complicated person we love and know so well, he adds; "Nevermind... You look better like this." Mikan blushes and is rendered speechless and tries to act casual by saying that no one will listen to him and proceeds to chase him back to camp.

This moment is S W E E T! isn't it:)

Alice Gakuen Chapter 40-41 

Here it goes:

In chapter 40 mikan gets separated and natsume and company are trapped in a dungeon. So there is this evilguy with glasses. Mikan's mom and her light haired friend takes orders from this guy. So this evil guy orders Mikan's mom to steal Mikan's alice or maybe she volunteered. On her way to the cage that Mikan is in she recalls some stuff about her past when she was in school I guess. She remembers this guy, and then we see her crying in the rain and the same guy comes again, and then we see her running with Mikan in her arms. I am not sure who the guy is we don't get to see his face. He don't looks like Narumi sensei.  
After all of that she reaches the cell and Mikan immediately recognizes that she was the one that she met when she was with Hotaru and when Hotaru got hurt. Mikan yells at her mom telling her that Hotaru is hurt because of her and her company. Mikan's mom realizes that there is camera in the room and slaps Mikan away. Then she pretends to steal her alice, and when doing so leaves a small bottle with the name ZERO on it. Thats where they get the Z-group from. The bottle can do give people their alice back.  
After Mikan's mom leaves, Mikan escapes from the cage and meets up with Natsume and co. While all of this is happening, Natsume and co are confronted by Mikan's mom friend. When he sees Mikan coming he orders some guy to get behind her and seize her. But Natsume saves her and beats her on the head and probably tells her not to be careless. Then the guy keeps attacking Natsume and Mikan, and Mikan tells Natsume that she is protected from the pendent Tono-senpai gave her so he does not need to worry. Natsume is suprised, then the guy attacks Ruka and Natsume moves away from Mikan and tries to go to Ruka but the guy gets behind Mikan, and takes her to the evilguy. The evilguy freezes Tsubasa's leg.

special

Mikan's parent, the mom, has an alice that can steal other people's alices. The dad died trying to achieve his dream of changing GA. He had the cancellation alice that was inheirited by Mikan. Mikan's dad was a teacher for GA and her mom was a student of his. They fell in love... then you should know what happened. Narumi-sensai was a junior of the mother and liked her. When Narumi proposed to her and used his alice, the mother stole some of his alice and his emotions of love as well. That's why he's so determined to find her. The mother left GA after the father died to continue his dream. About the Reo/ Leo talking about 'that woman' is because Mikan's mom became part of their anti GA group called 'Zero'. In the manga she stole lots of alices from GA students (including Iincho's) and hit hotaru with a bullet with some kind of virus. Mikan, Ruka, Natsume, Tsubasa enter another dimension with the help of other sempais to capture the zero people. Mikan doesn't know about her mom yet, but Natsume knows from ears dropping on a conversation of teachers. They finally get the method to Hotaru's sickness. After Mikan's mom talks to Narumi, she gives all the alices of the students (not narumi) back and leaves.

lice Gakuen Chapter 42 

This is one intense chapter. Especailly when it comes to Mikan and Natsume interaction.

The evilguy is now holding Mikan's arm and continues to attack make Natsume and co angry. The evilguy once again tries to attack Tsubasa but Ruka gets in the way and moves Tsubasa away and gets hit on the shoulder. Then the evilguy attacks Natsume's hand and continues attacking him which was the last straw for Mikan and she latches the evilguy's face and cancels his alice and now she is holding on to him.  
The evilguy unable to use his alice asks Mikan's mom to steal Natsume's alice. While Mikan continues to probably telling to run away, Natsume seems like he is willing to have his alice taken, but at the last minute he recalls something Mikan says and moves away, but Mikan's mom catches Natsume's hand and tries to steal his alice. Then Mikan emits this huge light that cancels her mother's alice. With both the evilguy and her mother suprised, Natsume tells Mikan to get away and she does, as he blows up stuff behind her and the evilguy. Mikan's mother friend takes Mikan to safety where Tsubasa and Ruka are. Looks he has some sort of teleportation alice. Now the evilguy is wondering what is going on but before he could do anything, Mikan's mom gets behind him and stabs him with a knife. Then she goes to Natsume and gives her the blood of that evilguy telling him probably that it can heal their frozen hands and legs. Natsume does so and Ruka is alright now. I am not sure about this. Then Mikan's mom and her friend both leave, with one last glace at Mikan(just her mom). Then the whole place is falling apart and they need to get out of there. But Mikan drops the zero bottle and it gets stuck in a very narrow place that Mikan can't reach. Mikan tells the co, that that woman gave it to her and that probably can save Hotaru.

Alice Gakuen Chapter 43 

Hotaru's little robot gets the bottle from the small place and the whole place is collapsing and Mikan once again falls as the ground crumbles, but Tsubasa grabs her, but the little robot falls in deeper and as Mikan tries to save him. but the robot loses its grip and falls. Mikan and co get of there and come to a forest that they were in before. Mikan is devastated and Tsubasa consoles her as Ruka and Natsume have some memories of the robot. Then they are all brought back to the high school division where Tono-senpai, Hotaru's brother and the guy at the end of volume 6, the handsome guy that we have seen in volume 4. Mikan gives the zero bottle to Hotaru's brother, which he takes to Hotaru. then we see Narumi-sensei going somewhere or something. probably to find Mikan's mom. who knows. Most of the chapters have hotaru lying on the bed and sensing Mikan in danger and stuff.

Alice Gakuen Chapter 48 

I'm very sorry because I can't find the chapters 44-47. So I skipped in chapter 48. I think the chapters 44-46 are about Hotaru in hospital, she senses that something bad will happen to Mikan. And in chapter 47, it's Natsume's birthday. Since the ch47 is about Natsume, i will not give up searching the chapter 47! hehe.. :) Here goes the story:

Mikan all excited enters the party hall with Hotaru and other friends.  
Boy with bunny ears and Mikan running around excited about all the different stands, foods and cake (which Mikan helped to make.) They get scolded by Hotaru's brother, then we have a short moment of tension between the two siblings. Student council makes a speech talking about hoping the next year not to have accidents and unbehaved students like the past year. When Mikan and Natsume notice each other, Natsume simply pulls his tongue at her. Tsubasa, etc.. meet up with Mikan and the others. Tono-senpai finds Mikan oh so cute. Because Narumi-sensei is dressed like a Santa, they all roughly ask for a present. The girls from elementary, junior and high school all have 2 patterns for dresses, while all boys suits are same. on p.153 I'm not sure if it's teachers or students of the kiken nouryokukei alice but they're complaining that Natsume is not still sitting with them, (Ibaragi Nobara blushes when seeing Mikan) and one of them says to another when seeing Tsubasa-senpai "isn't that one of your favorites?" the person answers with an evil giggle "that's right" (probably same person who gave Tsubasa that cursed star on the cheek) Tsubasa has a chill down his spine. Two girls friends with Mikan and Hotaru explain that at the end of the party there is a masked ball. According to the legends During the masked ball while wearing a mask if one can confess to their loved one without making a mistake in partner, for sure that love will flourish (gonna be couple for ever).But there is also another legend that during the dance if ones mask should fall off, that person will loose something important to them. The students have a present exchange (Mikan gets massage tickets, boy gets a hair growth hat, Hotaru gets a snake scarf, Ruka-pyon gets a tea-cup. Yo-chan gets a signed poster of an Alice soprano, Iincho offers to exchange with the puppet he got) Yo-chan has been in bad spirits all evening because he lost the bear his mother gave him before he was taken to Alice Gakuen. When Mikan realizes that Yo-chan wants to play with the Bear, Mikan tries to talk bear into playing a little with Yo-chan. She ends up taking over Bear's job of cleaning the hall for the evening in exchange for Bear spending time with Yo-chan. Ruka and Natsume looking at Mikan who is trying so hard for Yo-chan. Iincho and friends help her with the cleaning. (Hotaru makes a poster which says 100 yen penalty for all garbage thrown on the floor) While Mikan is taking a break on the balcony, Yo-chan and Ruka come. Yo-chan thanks Mikan by a small kiss. Ruka also kisses Mikan on the cheek saying it's a thank you on his part and leaves while saying that the kiss is a secret from everyone. (Yo-chan and Luca-pyon had each 1 not used order towards Mikan from Natsume's birthday present. Yo-chan's order was to convince Bear to play with him, and Luca's is to keep his kiss a secret.)

Alice Gakuen Chapter 49 

This chapter makes me giggle!!

When Mikan's friends are calling out to her to get some christmas cake, Mikan is remembering the kisses from Yo-chan and Luka and wondering to herself why, though both kisses she got on the cheak, Ruka's feels so different, feels like her cheak is beating(like a heart beat?). She's surprised by Hotaru and Kokoroyomi-kun(who reads out loud her mind) because of Kokoroyomi-kun, Hotaru & Narumi find out about the kiss. Hotaru is then angry at Mikan for having kept a secret from her (that's why Mikan keeps running after Hotaru to get forgiven.) When Natsume catched Ruka off guard, Ruka is told by the other boys with them to quickly get a peice of good cake 'cause so many people participated in making the cake, there are delicious and disgusting pieces. People are testing their luck for the next year depending on their peice of cake being good or bad. A boy gets a good piece of cake for Luka but is overtaken by Hotaru who comes up and gives Luka a quite obviously disgusting piece of cake. With a deadly smile she says "I got an especially good piece just for you Ruka-kun.'' She leaves giving a last deadly glare at Ruka, and so Natsume and his friends confused ask him; "did you do something to Imai (Hotaru)?"  
The masked ball is about to begin. First the New Year's luck of the 4 classes, gijutsu-kei, tokuryoku-kei, gijutsau-kei and senzai-kei is tested by 4 special pies. The representatives of each group pick and cut a pie. The best will have seen illusion of gold pieces from it, 2nd will have flowers, 3rd will have crows and worst will have ghosts. (tokuryoku-kei, mikan's class gets flowers). Narumi-sensei is telling to Misaki-sensei; "I wonder what luck will be popping out for me next year?" A mysterious woman in black calls out to Narumi-sensei. Narumi thinks she is the fortune teller called for the party. She says she's afraid of crows and would like him to close the curtain as he does so, she offers to fortune tell his new year. He refuses, she grabs his wrists and says; "Please don't be so modest". "Oh My, It seems going on this way, you will not live long. A traitors' fate is one of ruin...a message from him (the principal) From now on, you should stop doing things out of order." After the choir's song the masked ball begins. Mikan, Hotaru and friends go to choose a mask, Mikan takes a butterfly, Hotary goes for a full faced strange mask, saying they're supposed to make you anonymous, (but obviously only doesn't wish to dance). By coincidence, Hotaru's older brother does chooses a similar mask and as in last chapter a short moment of tension between the siblings. Luka and Mikan's eyes meet. They blush, Mikan tells herself, it's nothing, act normal, act normal. Ruka pushes away his own feelings for Natsume and tells Natsume and Mikan since they hadn't danced together last time to go ahead now.

Mikan is suprised and wonders why said such a thing. Natsume begins to dance with her, Mikan is even more suprised (Luka leaves them with a faked smile but is quite sad) Mikan gets more and more nervous as she dances with Natsume, she says to herself: "it's so strange that Natsume is simply quietly dancing with me...feels so strange...has dancing always been to put bodies so close together... it's the first time Natsume and I actually hold hands. Firstdance? (she steps on his foot)It's so embarassing(meaning dancing together..so shy)...was dancing such a narrow felling...I can't even hear the music properly..." Natsume remembers Mikan's dance with Luka and gets angry; "You were laughing so stupidly when dancing with Ruka, Smile a little unskilled ugly girl. What's with you?" Mikan is surprised and also gets angry at Natsume and calls him Iyami-Kitsune (Iyami is to say nasty things, kitsunefox) At that moment a fox falls on Natsumes head...then trots away joyfully. They begin to dance again. Mikan: "fox!" Natsume: "ugly" Mikan: "slanted eyes" Natsume: "flapped eyes" Natsume: "stupid" Mikan: "super-stupid". Mikan thinks to herself because Natsume yelled at her she was able to forget her nerves and be back to her usual self. She starts to feel silly about her being troubled about Ruka. They get bumped in, fall, the unmeant kiss (Mikan's teeth and Natsume's mouth actually)Natsume is angry for having tripped in public, Mikan and all who watched are in shock to what happened. Big surprise! Mikan first tries to believe she's thinking too much, that their mouths didn't touch (people around are saying: their mouths touched didn't they..yeah touched...isn't that Hyuuga Natsume?! he's bleeding!) Natsume: You're not only bad at dancing but kissing too! you hit me with your teeth" (people watching: "he said it didn't he? Yeah he said it (Meaning he confirmed that they kissed) so their mouths really touched...well mouth and teeth actually") Ends with; Mikan's full of disturbance(unexpected events) christmas party still continues.

Alice Gakuen Chapter 50 

I really wish I was Mikan!!! Here it goes:

Mikan is screaming at Natsume to correct what he said, say that they did not kiss when a scary voice from the back; "Sakura san..." It's Permy, shocked and angry asking Mikan to repeat what she said; "1, you said kiss? 2, you said Kizu (marks, scratches) 3, you said Kisu (type of fish)??? Say something." Mikan is scared, Hotaru and Kokoroyomi kun are laughing at Permy who looks like a medusa. Ruka shocked, stares at natsume. Ruka: " Natsume...you...with Sakura..." Natsume seems troubled by this and says: "all of you...just a kiss or two, shutup!(meaning everyone getting excited 'cause of a kiss, so stupid)" Ruka thinks to himself: "kiss..." he calls out to Natsume. Boys around them start saying how adult Natsume is, that he's probably kissed many times before. Tsubasa is angry at Natsume. Mikan jumps into Tsubasa's arms he comforts her as usual and offers to Ruka to exchange (Ruka-pyon wanna take over and hold her?) Luka blushes: "sh..shutup!" Mikan thinking to herself: "what should I do...Ruka will make a strange misunderstanding of all this...with Ruka it was so different...terrible..." Ruka: "eh?...Sakura..." We see Kokoroyomi-kun hiding behind Misaki-senpai and repeating outloud all that Mikan has been thinking to herself. Mikan's thoughts: "I can't look him in the face anymore..." a short moment of silence and unconfort. Ruka runs after kokoroyomi-kun angrily with a fly net. Hotaru changes the subjects and comments on the fact that many dancing are not wearing masks. They say most are those who know each other already, are love pheromone types, those who lost their masks while dancing, simply find it annoying to wear a mask or are already couples. Mikan surprised asks, since Misaki and Tsubasa are not wearing masks, if they are dating. Tsubasa answers that yes, but Misaki says: " Silly! Tsubasa and I a couple?! hahahaha! No way! Just friends! he's just the easiest person to be with." she says compared to his appearance, Tsubasa is a bit of a playboy, and she doesn't want that as a boyfriend. Tsubasa is quite dissapointed. Mikan suggest that he should tell honestly his feeling to Misaki since she seems to be quite blind. He retaliates that she too. Tono-sanepai surprises Luka and tells him: "You know Ruka-pyon, everyone is a bit clumsy in love" Hotaru and Kokoroyomi have a post: "Ruka unintentionally felt sympathy for absent-minded Tsubasa." in a very small coma the characters, drawn as stick people: Parma pulling on Ruka's hand: "Ruka-kun let's go" Tono-senpai offers to dance with Mikan, and Kokoroyomi-kun asks Hotaru to dance.  
Next we see Narumi-sensei laughing with students when he catches a glimps at a young boy. Narumi is suprised, shocked. The young boy Narumi is looking at goes to Mikan. She is startled by him. He asks her to dance. While they are dancing, Mikan thinks to herself that she doesn't recognise this boy, feels the atmosphere changed all of a sudden. She wonders who he is. He asks her: "Your Sakura Mikan from B-class, right?" Mikan is surprised that he knows her. He explains that since she is Natsume's partner, she's very famous and that he really wanted to meet her at least once. "I didn't think you would be so cute" she's surprised that he should be about her age because of his way of acting and speaking. Mikan asks him if he's also elemantary grade or... she is interuppted because the boy purposely makes her mask fall off, and the narration reminds us that " if ones mask unintentionally falls off while dancing, that person would loose something dear to them...a jinx" Mikan is surprised and the boy picks up her mask, (he looks coldly at her) He returns the mask to Mikan and slightly taking off his own mask to reveal He is the elemantary grade principal, he says to her with a nasty smirk: " be careful not to loose something dear to you." Mikan surprised, remembers when she first saw him and realizes who he is. She remembers Natsume's words:" You with your empty head, don't come any further in this darkness you need not to see." The scene radically changes to Hotaru and her Brother. The siblings are dancing...well actually stepping on each other's feet while some who watch are horrified. Mikan watches as the elementary grade principal walks away with the fortune teller. She suddenly feels totally out of spirits. She walks in the direction of the tree in the room thinking she wants to talk to "Hotaru, IIncho, where are you, Tsubasa-senpai, Ruka-pyon, I'll look for them on top of the tree...I want them to console me, listen to what I have to say..." As she climbs the tree she surprisingly is face to face with Natsume. They stare at each other a short moment, but Mikan quickly gets back to herself and complains that its annoying Natsume! She roughly blows her nose in front of Natsume who angrily tells her to hide that.(In Japan it's very bad manners for woman to blow their nose in public, men are especially noisy about it "Not feminine" they say.) anyways...Natsume tells her that she's being stupid for feeling sad and believing in the jinx, that if wind blew off everyone's mask would all in this room be jinxed?!?! stupid. Mikan laughes and thinks how everytime Natsume always makes her angry but also always makes her forget her worries. Natsume then reminds her that she was angry at him. Mikan remembers and gets back to being angry for Natsume saying in public they kissed. He then asks her if something happened between her and Ruka. Mikan, a bit surpirsed and uncomfortable awkwardly answers: "what are you talking about? nothing happened" Natsume: ''say it" Mikan: "even if something did happen it's none of your business. It's between me and Ruka-pyon.." Natsume unbelieving stares at her. Mikan: "What?!" Mikan tries to change the subject asking Natsume if he's often kissed since she heard others say he's kissed before. Natsume bluntly asks her if she kissed with Ruka. She blushes: "that was...anyways what about you! Have you really ever kissed before?" Natsume: "You don't suit Ruka, ugly!" Mikan gets angry and starts calling Natsume names and says she wouldn't want to be in the place of someone kissing Natsume, He retaliates: "that's you!" she then says: "that wasn't a kiss! don't count that!''

Then Natsume pulls Mikan by her collar and he kisses her! And so long that she starts gasping for air! (She doesn't seem to hate it though and blushes.) Mikan pushes Natsume away, he says it's because she said that earlier wasn't a kiss. Natsume: "So that's a kiss, I don't see what's the big deal about it" Mikan is wordless, blankly starring at Natsume. He jumps off the tree branch and walks away. He looks back at Mikan who is still sitting on the branch in shock of what just happened (she's staring in his direction) Natsume continues to walk away.

Alice Gakuen Chapter 51 

The story starts off 2 days after the Christmas party. Mikan is remembering the events that happened between her, Ruka, and Natsume. Mikan: "the christmas party was a storm. A storm of memories, that night snow pilled up and all turned white. Passed so quickly, and before you no it it's the Big clean up day." Mikan and classmates are cleaning the classroom. A boy who is cleaning up the ceiling while floating scolds Mikan who is daydreaming. Mikan is quickly taken out of her daydreaming dizzily looking around surprised. Mikan: "eh? whoa?..I...christmas is over?" Kokoroyomi-kun playfully says: "you're really silly and stupid"  
A girl is walking in the snow storm. Like a narration we see what Mikan writes to her grandfather: ''Dear Grandpa. Alice Gakuen's Big clean up is just as I thought. Crazy." Narumi-sensei scolds Anna-chan for having hidden food in her locker and the food's moss turned into a ghost. Narumi: "kora! Kora! kora! Anna-chan. (after saying so much last time) I told you not to hide foods you dislike in your locker just because you were scared of being scolded. Because of your alice the moss turned into a moss ghost. You can't own it in your locker. Go throw it out." Anna-chan: "B..but, Moss-chan (naming the ghost)" Anna is crying.(She seems to have become friends with that ghost and doesn't want to throw it out) In the meantime in chemistry class Misaki-sensei is scolding Nonoko-chan for very similar reasons. She made a mistake in her formula and turned it into a ghost. Narration: with these events, led by the atmosphere, during cleaning a competition in the school staircase started. (Lunch break) Mikan, Iincho, Hotaru, Kokoro-yomi, Kitsuneme & crying Nonoko and Anna sitting in a circle. All trying to make Nonoko & Anna feel better. Mikan: "Cheer up, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan."  
Hotaru then suggests to make a scary story contest. The scariest story teller gets a money prize while the worst has to pay a fine. Hotaru's eyes are shining to her own idea for making money. Kokoroyomi calls out to Natsume to create for them a camp fire. Mikan, Natsume and Ruka's eyes meet. Mikan quckly hides behind Hotaru. Hotaru: "Mikan? What's wrong?"  
Mikan remembers the kiss and the promise she made with Luka, and the kiss by Natsume. She is confused, wondering why they did such a thing. Mikan begins to cry while holding on tight to Hotaru. Hotaru: "I won't forgive you if you put snots on my uniform" Mikan is confused: "The more and more I think the less I understand what they (Natsume+Luka) are thinking. My heart is mixed up like today's snowstorm." Kokoroyomi & Kitsuneme are talking about the fact that it's too obvious Yo-chan would be best to tell scary stories (Yo-chan's Alice is to control evil spirits) Mikan was too deep in her thoughts that she never noticed Yo-chan sitting on her lap and is suprised. Yo-chan came over to show her a teddy bear someone made for him. (Yo-chan cannot speak and only says Ah. Ah.) Mikan: "You startled me...A BEAR teddy bear? who made it for you? You came all this way just to show me? Oh, Yo-chan you're so cute. Though since you only say Ah Ah I can't understand what you're saying, so scary stories aren't scary..." Kokoroyomi: "That may not be so" Yo-chan a bit angry walks away to Ruka. And the scary story competition starts. Kokoroyomi-kun begins by telling the story of his childhood when before entering this school he had given street directions to an old lady and at the same time had read her mind too. By doing this he saw a memory of the woman killing someone and found out she was a serial killer. (He is telling this story with his usual easygoing smile and finishes his story by saying he ran away and told the police but the woman was never caught) Everyone is scared. Next Hotaru tells her story about a secret room in the Gijutsukei-class where broken robots are stored and at night you can here those robots crying: "where is my arm..." Only Mikan gets scared. Next Ruka is forced to tell a story. He talks of the time when he walked in on Narumi-sensei who was practicing dressing up like a woman. Next, Parma's turn: "In the dark hallway of the elementary scool building the ghost of a girl student covered in blood, holding a weapon in hand with long hair drooping pursues students" Iincho & Mikan are scared out of their wits. They all agree that Parma's story is the scariest at the moment. Natsume holding Yo-chan on his lap asks: "is there a ghost?" Yo-chan nods. Natsume to Mikan: "He says it's behind you...not right behind you, behind the window behind you...annoyin.." Mikan is terrified and starts Panicking, she by accident tears a paper which Yo-chan had made and stuck on the wall. Since Yo-chan can't speak so can't say what it is, and because of his Alice, others all believe that that was some kind of special seal which Yo-chan had created and put their to secure the school from "something" they tease Mikan that maybe something bad will happen to her because she tore it. Teacher walks in on them and scolds them to get back in class. Mikan's bad luck truly begins: teacher seperates them into groups of 3 for cleaning and Mikan is grouped to clean the hallway with Ruka and Natsume. The atmosphere between them is heavy and no one is speaking. The 3 are silently cleaning the hallway...a girl, all wet with long hair and a bloody bruised foot walking towards the hallway "Sa...kura...Mi..ka...Mi..Ka... The scene gets back to the silent trio. Mikan is startled by Natsume. Natsume: "a ghost at your feet...there is not" Mikan: "Natsume...?" Natsume: "Well, you can talk, can't you? Don't also ignore Ruka, stupid"(meaning she's probably not talking to him because of what happened last time) Mikan: "Who's fault do you think it is!!" Ruka: "Natsume...both of you..." lights go out it is explained that a blackout was caused by the snowstorm. Mysterious girl: "Where am I...where is Sakura...Sakura Mi..Kan" the trio stopped cleaning and is sitting in the hallways waiting. Mikan can hear in her head Parma and Kokoroyomi-kun's voices about a ghost walking the school hallway. She is scared. Ruka: "Sakura, you alright?" She nods but is obviously not alright. Mikan thinks to herself that ghosts are scary but this situation being stuck the three together is even scarier. Both Natsume and Ruka have not spoken, not even looked at each other since the 3 were grouped to clean the hallway. Natsume and Ruka remember how easily Mikan can be scared and (Mikan sitting between them) by coincidence stretch out their hand to hold hers at the same time.

Mikan surprised looks at Ruka who looks at her blushing a little, then looks at Natsume who is looking away. Mikan blushes, to herself: "eh?! what should I do" She closes her eyes deeply blushing. Both Natsume and Ruka realize what's wrong and start laughing. Mikan is even more surprised by this. Ruka: "haha, both of us troubling Sakura. We look like idiots. Stupid natsume" (both still giggling) Natsume: ''Ha-?! Stupid yourself!" Ruka: "Pervert" Natsume: "Shut up" Ruka: "Sore looser! Teaser! Childish!" Natsume: "what is this?! say all you want time?!?!" Ruka: "Then answer back at me, stupid" Natsume: "You have terrible taste in woman" Ruka: ''Then you too Natsume..." Ruka laughing more and more. Mikan is simply dazzled by what's going on. Feeling as if Natsume and Luka are not holding on to her hand but holding on to each others. Ruka: "I won't loose"(something often said to a love rival in japanese) Natsume: "What's that about. I have no intention of winning,... from the start" Mikan cheered up by the events smiles silly. Natsume: ''What the hell is she smiling at... grosse, go away." Mikan: "What the hell is going on with you two! making me worry.." Mikan to herself: "They're back to normal. so happy" the sound of a popping light startles them and from far away in the dark hallway the sound of wet footsteps. The figure of a girl wet, with long drooping hair, scissors in one hand, wearing only 1 boot and a bloody bare foot stretching her hand towards them: "Mi..ka..n..cha..." Mikan screams, the mysterious girl is startled. Mikan and Ruka run away (Mikan thinks it's the ghost from Parma's story coming for vengeance for the ripped sceal) Natsume kicks the girl to the floor. It's Nobara, the girl who has the Ice Alice. She's all wet from walking in the snowstorm and had lost a boot. Natsume also suprised to see who it is asks: "What the hell are you doing here?" She reaches out the scissors; "ah...this was dropped" narrator: "Why has Nobara come to the elementary grade building.?''

Alice Gakuen Chapter 52 

I'm soo sorry if it take so long to post some summaries.. But i'm back now.. heres for the ch52

Narration: For what purpose has Nobara-chan come... This chapter begins with Nobara-chan explaining why she decided to come over and why her appearance. She explains that those of her class keep pushing her away (as always) and not leting her help in the class cleaning. While looking at the snow falling she remembered the Christmas party and MIkan. She began to long to see Mikan and decided to go over to Mikan's class hoping to help out with the cleaning. (Which she ends up being more of a bother than help by her way of appearing...being mistaken for a ghost ect.) MIkan is as happy as Nobara-chan to be back together but they are very quickly separated again by Narumi who tells the student that they must go clean their respective Alice classes. In back of Narumi, Tsubasa-senpai comes to get Mikan who is a bit late for class. Mikan happily holding hands with Tsubasa tells him how glad she is he came all the way to get her, then expresses sadness to why everyone is so cold towards Nobara-chan, and why Natsume is also cold towards her too, though he's nice to Yo-chan. (in the back ground Hotaru's class is having a "bazar"(flee market) to clean their class. Hotaru has forced Ruka-pyon to take her place selling) Hotaru, eating a strange pig face, suddenly interrups the conversation: "well, everyone have their reasons (answering to MIkan's questions about people's conduct towards Nobara-chan) isn't it enough that you are nice to her?" Mikan is quickly cheered again by this. Natsume, angry towards Nobara-chan tells her to stay away from Mikan and to go back. Nobara, trembling, tells Natsume that she also came over to see him. She explains that during the christmas party she was watching Mikan from afar all the time. From the beginning to the end, The whole party, All along the dance..(Nobara herself emphasizes how much she was watching Mikan all the time and kinda freeks out Natsume) Nobara explains that she saw during one of the dances Mikan's partner porously making her mask fall off and that she could not see too well but believes that that partner was the elementary grade principal. Natsume, stunned by this, remember the warnings of persona that he is different, not to get too friendly with others. Narration also repeats the principal's words to Mikan when her mask fell off "be careful not to loose something dear to you". The scene switched to Narumi, his right hand aching after the fortune teller squeezed it. He takes a glove off and reveals a blackened hand. Parma asks Narumi where Ruka went. "maybe he went off to help other classes." Parma: "I wonder if he's helping Natsume-kun..or maybe.." Narumi to himself: " I have to go back to B class..."  
At the Tokubetsu nouryo, ku kei class, Misaki-sensei, with a tiny Ruka hiding behind, is scolding Hotaru for having left her work to be done by Ruka. Misaki-chan tells the opportunity and forces Ruka in the class asking him to help, and calls out to Mikan. (Match making again)Noda-sensei excuses himself and offers to make tea. Misaki-sensei is a bit embarrased. Mikan, still oblivious as usual, tells how grateful she is and how nice Ruka is to be helping out after helping out Hotaru. Mikan explains that she is to wipe the wall, and asks Ruka's help to move the bookshelf. Hotaru comes over and bothers. (trying to be between Ruka and Mikan.) Mikan: " ah Hotaru, you will help too?" Hotaru: "I'm just watching". Mikan: "Oh! it's full of graffiti! Ah Hotaru you'll help?" Hotaru: "just to spary detergent" poor Ruka is simply scrubbing the wall. Hotaru, pinching MIkan's face: "Mikan, the graffiti.. it's all love confessions." both Ruka and Mikan are surprised. Mikan: "Oh! a hiddent love confession spot! (Members of the "watching over Luka" group) Tsubasa and Misaki-chan also enter the conversation. Misaki: Tsubasa: "it's the type of graffitti that can't be erased...for Ruka now". Misaki notices A graffiti by Mikan's mom and dad(though none knows)an arrow pointing up with Sensei written to the left and Yuzuka written to the right. Misaki: "hey, that's a graffiti by a teacher and student. in love with the teacher so..that means it's that student Yuzuka. Tsubasa; "oh! a forbidden love!" they talk about how they wonder who the teacher was and some think that it's probably simply a one sided love of the student. Megane-kun: "Megane has found something interesting! Old photo albums!" Tono: "Where'd you find those. some are pretty old!" except Noda and Misaki-sensei who are having tea, students all run over excited "show me!" Elementary school age pics of Tono, Megane, Tsubasa(without his star) and Misaki-chan."they're all so young and cute!" "Ah! misaki-chan so cute!" "Noda-cchi didn't change!" "Wow! Tono's hair style, old fahioned!" "Tsubasa-senpai has no star! strange!" "let's look at even older ones!".Misaki-sensei annoyed by all the noise, Noda excusing about it. "Wa! pics of when Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei were kids!" Misaki-sensei surprised spits out his tea on Noda-sensei face, then runs towards the group looking at the albums with a horrified expression on his face. Misaki-sensei: "Imai! you took a picture didn't you! give it back!" A picture of Narumi and Misaki looking very similar to Natsume and Ruka(face expressions and attitude at least) "looks like the epic was taken hidden, they look angry" "narumi-sensei looks totally different from now" "Misaki-sensei too, but especially Narumi-sensei is often taken with the tokuryoku kei kids." "ah! more pics of Narumi!" All are astonished seeing the following pictures: "what are these, ghost pics?" in all the pictures a young female student and the Tokuryoku kei teacher's faces are blackened, not burned out nor graffitied on but looking more like cursed. (Hearing the conversation, Noda stalls and is listening carefully with a serious look on his face) the kids realize that it's not a coincidence but someone purposely erased the faces from the pics. Also that Narumi-sensei very often appears with the erased out(Yuzuka) face girl in the pics. At first they misunderstand as her being Narumi's GF, but Misaki-chan noticed on one of the pics of the girl a name tag on her clothes with the same name: Yuzuka. Misaki: "Isn't that girl Yuzuka dating the teacher?!?(remembering the wall's graffiti)" Tsubasa: "Eh? she's not Naru's GF? Naru's all over her (Sticky, like a lover)" Tono: "no, I believe that's a one sided love of naru-sense." Tsubasa: "wouldn't the erased faces of the pics be Narumi venging himself from being refused?" Misaki-chan, Tono and Tsubasa laughing on the perspective of the blackened faces being done by Narumi...Noda-sensei trying to sneek out of the class like a robber. Tsubasa: "Anyways, what's the real deal with these pics Noda-cchi? though it's been a while and you may not know the girl, you surely know about the teacher, right?" Noda: "well..umm...that teacher was, a long time ago, the Tokuryokukei teacher" Tsubasa: "a long time ago? he's not here anymore" Tono: "now that you mention, I did hear that a long time ago the teacher for the tokuryokukei was a Mukouka alice(like Mikan)" All stunned: "Mukouka Alice?!? Tono: "I don't know much.. but I did hear that that teacher for some reason quite, well isn't at the school anymore, right Noda-sensei?" Noda: "ah..yes..." a voice: " Mukouka just like Mikan" Mikan remembers about a time when Narumi told her that there used to be someone with the same alice as her and that person was always trying to use his alice to help others. Mikan, stunned but happy about knowing that a teacher with the same Alice as hers was there. They ask what happened to the teacher after, but get no answer. Mikan wonders what happened to that teacher and Yuzuka-san. Also feeling a bit sorry for Narumi-sensei. Misaki-chan then realises and comments that it shouldn't come as a surprise since 70 of Alice marriages are between alice. The kids around cleaning also comment that their parents are also a marriage between alices.  
The kids around cleaning also comment that their parents are also a marriage between alices. Mikan thinks to herself that maybe her parents were also a marriage between alices, that probably there was a story of her parents that happened in this school..."I wonder if they (Yuzuka&teacher) ended happily together..." Mikan is sad, thinking about the fact that the others know of their parents but that she, though somewhere, some story, some romance happened but she doesn't know those (her parents) which appear in the story. Mikan is sad about having to erase the graffittis. That's it's an important memory for someone. Tsubasa noticing Mikan and her feeling (mikan staring at the yuzukaXteacher graffiti) walks up to her and taking away the spray detergent: "well, looks important, no need to erase it. Anyways it's behind the bookshelf" Tsubasa grabs a pen and adds the the graffiti an arrow pointing to Yuzuka and writes Narumi with a broken heart. Mikan: "Ah! Tsubasa-senpai!!" Hotaru laughing her guts out, Mikan sorry for Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa adds a full heart at the top of the arrow for Yuzuka & Narumi-sensei, for them that's all that can be; I'm sure it went fine that mukouka teacher and the girl Narumi loved, I'm sure it would take a lot for them to fall appart, just like you." Tsubasa and Mikan having a "Moment" giggling silly. Tono: "what the hell's with you two?" Tono noticing the addition to the graffitti's; "Ah! you two! what the hell are you doing adding graffittis!!" Tsubasa: "ah! shut up, it's ok, it's behind the shelf" Tono adding graffitis of his own still complaines about the others having down some. Tono write: "Tsubasa love Misaki" Tsubasa retaliates by adding a love arrow between the already added Narumi's name and Tsubasa. Misaki-chan scolds them then notices the Tsubasa love Misaki grafitti. Tsubasa quickly denies and says Tono did it. Misaki-chan: "I'll kill tono for this! hurry and erase it!" MIkan: "we have to erase it... oh well if they're gonna be erased anyways.." Mikan adds an arrow between Yuzuka+Sensei, making a connected line down and writes "Mikan" Noda watches Mikan ( with a bit of a sad expression on his face) Mikan is surprised by Hotaru who comments that adding her name makes a perfect connection between Yuzu and Mikan fit perfectly. (students around are adding graffitis) Tsubasa and Megane-kun are fooling around adding to the wall that Nodacchi is Tono's Lover, Tono angry. More students joining, Tsubasa still fooling around says: "Then I'll add Ruka as my son" Ruka who was seriously cleaning is surprised and wonders what the hell Tsubasa's talking about. Lots of silly graffitis are added (including a Ruka loves Piyo and and very long arrow connecting Ruka love Mikan)Noda-sensei still watching Mikan remembers Narumi's words, that he has confidence that she will overcome any obstacles put before her, that she has the heart to change all sadness and happiness. Noda to himself: "Mikan-chan, make many friends you can trust. (Mikan, Hotaru, Tono, Tsubasa ectt..all having fun with the graffitis) That will surely become a great strength for you" Narumi-sensei sitting on his bed, drinking medicine and looking at his black hand; (remembers the scene with the fortune teller) "what kind of sickness was transferred to me...compensation for betrayal...looks like I paid a bit of a high price this time..." the chapter closes off with the school dark, all asleep and the graffiti "Sensei X YuzukaMikan and broken heart Narumi."

Wednesday, February 07, 2007

Alice Gakuen Chapter 53 

here it goes:

The sulhouette of a long wavy haired girl and the Narration explains that the 3 Alice schools (elementary, junior and high) have distinct colors. Elementary grade made of unthinking reckless groups. Junior high made of people wanting to crowd together and gossip. High school thoroughly made up of individualistic people with secret principles. In the gossip loveing junior high, since 2, 3 years one of the many whispered rumors about the mystery surrounding the junior high principle, of the age being unkown, maybe coming from high social rank. That the junior high principle has a favorite girl loved as a doll, and so no one can ever see this favorite girl she is locked up in a dark room for ever. And whoever sees this "secret" can never escape the darkness of the junior high...during this Narration, the side silhouette of the long wavy haired girl(which eyes ect.. we cannot see therefore cannot recognise) someone speaks: "Hii-sama(written with the kanji Himeprincess), the arrangements for the banquethave proceeded with no problems" "really...then, I'm looking forward..."The story continues more brightly with all the girls and boys dressed in Kimonos for the new year(this chapter is dated as being January 1st)Mikan has recieved a new years postcard from her grandfather and as a narration she answers back: "Dear grandpa, happy new year. I'm making the new year great here at the Alice Academy dorm.The boys and girls complement on how cute and handsome they look in Kimonos and how delicious the new years Osechi looks. Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and the usual group all sit together and start eating the Osechi, and they also receive envelopes with money though the osechi everyone can enjoy no matter their star ranks, the Otoshidama are seperated amounts depending on the star rank. Mikan simply compliments that she's just happy to get one. While some play by painting srolls, Mikan, Ruka, Parma, Kokoro-yomi ect. are playing Karuta(a traditional card game) Mikan tries, by changing the text she reads on one of the cards to make the other realise that it's her birthday, though  
they all pretend like they don't know. Mikan remembers that until now it's only been her and her grandpa celebrating her birthday.  
She keeps trying to get the others to realise it's her birthday, hinting "today is someone's B-day!" but the others still pretend they don't know. Before Mikan can make anyone answer it's her B-day, the subject is changed by the arrivals of the new years postcards(tradition in Japan to send to family, friends an acquaintances your best wishes for the new year on a postcard.) Hotaru recieves piles and piles of them. Parma and other girls start fussing around Ruka wanting to see his postcard which has a picture of his family on it. Mikan and Hotaru also want to see and take it away from him. On the postcard is the picture of a 2 elders and a beautiful woman dressed up in fur coats and hats. They are all surprised that Ruka's mom is a super beauty, Mikan says: "Ruka-pyon's female adult version" Ruka's mom wrote her best wishes and that they are all in good health and calls him Lu-chan. Hotaru teases him by asking: "is your mom a foreigner? Then that would make Lu-chan a half.. Lu-chan how many people in your family?" Ruka: "don't call me Lu-chan!" Kokoroyomi: "Lu-chan is a family of 5, only child with parents, grandparents and dog" Ruka: "don't read my mind!"(on the post card the mother asks if Ruka is still doing well with Natsume and Aoi-chan. Mikan remembers about Luka being childhood friends to Natsume and having entered AG together, she wonders who is Aoi-chan, not being able to remember anyone of the name. Natsume takes away the postcard and scolds that it's impolite to read someone's mail without permission. Mikan is stuck for words...then trying to change the subject she asks Natsume how many postcards he got. Everyone around freeze, Natsume gives an angry look at Mikan then leaves the room slamming the door behind him. Mikan, not understanding why, wonders surprised: "did I say something wrong?" Parma replies in an angry mood. Iincho says no one's ever seen Natsume recieve any letters or post, Parma continues by explaining that no one knows why but that there must be school reasons and Natsume's particular reasons to why no mail ever comes for him. With their reaction it seems as if the subject is more or less Taboo. Mikan remembers when Natsume told her that the school would never permit, especially to students who are under surveyance, to ever have contact with the outer world. Parma continues to scold, saying that anyone who thinks a little would know not to touch the subject and calls Mikan an Idiot for ruining the festivv mood. Mikan is a bit depressed by her mistake. Natsume's alone sitting by a window side. A voice saying: "big brother...big brother..." a young child crying; "big brother help me..." Mikan walking alone outside in the cold depressed;.."I'm the worst"...she thinks she's terrible for having gotten excited about the newyear and thinking only of herself and her birthday, thinking how bad a person she is...(In the meanwhile Iincho and the others are looking around the school for Mikan) On the way Mikan meets with Narumi-sensei (who is dressed up in a woman's Kimono)  
Narumi: "are? Mikan-chan?" Mikan: "Narumi-sensei" Narumi: "what are you doing here? I was actually going to the elementary are to see you guys" Mikan: "Why?" Narumi: "For the new year's greetings and to deliver something" Mikan: "a delivery?" Narumi smiling gently: "Happy Birthday!" He gives a big beautiful bouquet of flowers to Mikan. Narumi: "Congradulations, your 11 years old Mikan-chan. Here's a present from me." Mikan begins to cry. Sitting on Narumi's lap, she explains about her mistake towards Natsume, saying she has no right to celebrate a birthday, and says that only Narumi-sensei and her grandfather remembered about her birthday. Narumi laughs and says that Mikan is contradicting herself ('cause she says se has no rite to celebrate but is also crying 'cause everyone else forgot about her B-day) Narumi notices the postcard Mikan is holding from her grandfather. Narumi: "This is from your grandfather? He must have wanted to see how big and beautiful Mikan has grown" In his mind comes up the Image of Mikan's grandfather and Mother calling out for Mikan. Natsume sees Mikan and Narumi from the window. Mikan says that before she had asked Narumi-sensei why she was being pointed out by the school (like someone after her) and that at that time Narumi did not want to answer just yet, that at the christmas ball she a partner she danced with made her mask come off , and though it may just be her misunderstanding but that partner looked a lot like the elementary school principal (again she remembers the principal's words about not loosing something special to her) She's a bit worried 'cause she keeps making problems in school and wonders if something will happen to her, like maybe getting a cursed seal like Tsubasa-senpai(his star on his cheeck)Narumi-sensei conforts Mikan, saying all will be fine, that she shouldn't worry about such silly things, to smile. He says: "Don't worry I will protect you no matter what" Mikan taken by surprise to this manly expression of Narumi-sensei blushes, and laughs that she now feels a bit embarassed. Mikan laughing happily; "that's true, I have Narumi-sensei. I shouldn't' be scared of anything. Narumi sensei I love you. I love you a lot. Narumi remembers Mikan's mother's words (when they were still in high school) that she could never answer to his love, to stop loving her. Narumi: "Me too, I love Mikan-chan a lot. More than anyone." (Narumi to himself: Perhaps my future from now on is all for you, that I wont feel regret giving it all for you, not even the sound of my own ruin approaching will make me feel any fear...(means that for Mikan he would do anything, even die.) Mikan: "that's a lie! I know narumi-sensei has a girl he likes!" Narumi: "eh? What's that about?" Mikan: "I saw the old albums!" Narumi: "Really?!" Natsume's still on the window still holding a present for Mikan. Narumi and Mikan still outside. Narumi: "the weather has gotten worse." Mikan: "narumi-sensei your hands are cold, even though your'e wearing gloves. Ah this hand is warm, only your right hand is cold. How strange" (thats the blackened hand) Narumi: ''well then, why don't you warm it up for me. Let's hold hands and walk back to the dorm. You came out without telling anyone didn't you, I'm sure everyone is worried about you." Mikan: "you think so?"  
Narumi points towards the dorm, everyone from class are walking calling out: "Mikan where are you?" Mikan and Narumi are hiding behind a tree checking out the others. Iincho is most of all worried, saying it's already been 2 hours, maybe she got lost. Kokoroyomi suggest maybe she ran away from school, feeling lonely walking under the cold blue sky because everyone forgot her birthday, and then she gets attacked by some terrible accident. Iincho gets even more worried. They wonder if she's upset because everyone pretended to forget her birthday, Kokoroyomi says it's because Parma said some terrible things to her. Parma gets angry saying its not her fault then asks who's idea was it to prepare a surprise party and pretend that no one remembered her birthday. Hotaru, the one who made up this plan about everyone pretending to forget Mikan's birthday says its fun to tease Mikan, and that it's cute. "Any complaints?" Everyone frozen by Hotaru's cold gaze: "no. no complaints." Narumi: "Mikan, go ahead" Mikan runs towards the others Iincho running back toward Mikan: "I was so worried!" everyone happy to find her. Narration (Mikan talking): "already this New Year has begun with excitement, may this New Year be a good year, and may the next and the next after also be, for ever and ever..." Narrator: Even on a birthday which cannot be celebrated with family, with Narumi-sensei in all the others it's a birthday full of happiness. Happy New year and a Happy Birthday.

Alice Gakuen Chapter 54 

Sorry it took mo soo long to post the summaries I have, but here goes ch54:

It's Mikan's birthday and she's feeling rather happy because everybody is giving her gifts! The atmosphere suddenly changes though, when Hotaru recieves an invitation for the Hanazonokai. Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai then appear to give Mikan their presents. Mikan hears the story about the party and really wants to go. It is said that if you find a glowing pearl that belong to some high school girl, you can go to this party.

While looking for it, all of a sudden a big force made Hotaru gets stuck with Ruka and Yo-chan, Nonoko with Anna, Kokoroyomi with Kitsuneme and Mikan with Natsume. Then Tsubasa said that he put some body sticking power in to the rice cakes that they just ate. He was trying out this power out for revenge for a friend of his. Everyone screams at him and Milkan starts to cry. Then Mikan starts thinking: "If Natsume and I got stuck together that means Natsume ate my rice cake that I made" Mikan asks Natsume that did he ate her rice cake. Natsume then tells her: "I was patient and ate such a disgusting taste and now this" Mikan gets irritated and tells him that it does taste good. In the midst of her squabble with Natsume her otoshi dama falls out of her sleeve and it turned out to be the winning ball to the Hanazonokai. Mikan is very happy and so is everyone. Tsubasa said that the sticking power should stop sticking in an hour.

An hour later...  
Nonoko, Anna and the others are free but Ruka and Hotaru aren't. Tsubasa said that the power should stop sticking now but everyone is still stuck together. Misaki reads the back of the bag of sticking power then explains that in some cases the effect lasts for a day or two..

Meanwhile seems like Mikan and Natsume can separate. But to her surprise, Natsume doesn't let go of her hand.

Alice Gakuen Chapter 55 

Okay, this chapter makes me ''kilig''.. Wanna know why? Just read and find out..

-- 

Natsume pretends to have his hand still stuck to Mikan's as Ruka and Yo-chan are stuck back to back with Hotaru. Mikan wonders why Natsume is pretending and tries to tell, but Natsume squeezes her arm tight and with killing eyes tells her not to say a word. Everyone else believe that NatsumexMikan, HotaruxRukaxYo-chan are stuck together. Tsubasa who is responsible for the situation wonders if Mikan and Hotaru will be able to attend the Hanazonokai the next day. Narumi-sensei who came back because he had a bad feeling something was happening, says straightforward that he thinks they probably won't. Especially since boys are not allowed to any hanazonokai activities. Tsubasa and Narumi-sensei try to separate Ruka and Hotaru but it's impossible. The mochi mochi ko's effect is just too strong. Narumi-sensei points out that they will have to skip taking baths, and will have to use tricks not to peep at each other when they change but the problem is: how to go to the toilet...well with this said, Mikan just has to go...and ends up stuck with the door open and natsume holding her hand while she on the toilet. Mikan and Natsume keep fighting over the situation. Hotaru, on the other hand, just had the right stuff for 3 persons for them only. No toilet pills and clean up spray. Narumi sensei says he'll inform the junior-high's principal of the situation. Ruka asks nicely to Mikan if she's ok, depressed Mikan thinks to herself how lucky Hotaru is to be stuck with Ruka, that she's rather be stuck to him than Natsume. Kokoroyomi who read her thoughts asks her out loud, then it's not Natsume but Ruka you like. Mikan without thinking answers yes. Then realizes what she said and all embarrassed says that's not what she meant. Persona informs the junior-high principal of the situation of Mikan ect. which he received by letter from Narumi.  
Mikan ends up sleeping in Natsume's big room, Ruka sleeps with Hotaru. Everyone comes to Natsume's door and starts peeking. Tsubasa comes in and kicks everybody out. Natsume is upset that Mikan said she preferred Ruka and is in bad humor. In the meanwhile, in bed, Hotaru asks Ruka if he also thinks that Natsume is faking, and if he knows the reason...or is it that he wants to know why Natsume is doing so, that's why he's not saying anything.. Back to the two, while they're together in the same room, Mikan asks why he's pretending, but Natsume refuses to answer. Mikan: ''Stop holding my hand'' Mikan was about to throw a happy face ball at him. Natsume: ''Sorry because I'm not...Ruka.'' Mikan stares at him, confused and shocked. Natsume stares at the ceilling. Natsume: "There is no need to hold hands anymore" Mikan: ''Hey, are you still awake?'' Natsume: ''I'm sleeping dummy.'' Mikan: ''The event is going to start tomorow.'' Natsume: ''Didn't I say I was sleeping.''

Natsume who fell asleep has a nightmare. Mikan wakes him up...but Natsume looking in pain pulls Mikan down from the bed and hugs her. Mikan: ''Wait! Let me go..'' Natsume: "please quiet for now. After tomorrow ends, I'll give you to Ruka." Mikan: "Hey! Hey! (somehow she starts thinking and then falls asleep...). In the morning, Tsubasa came to Natsume's room then wakes them up. Mikan sees herself kissing his forehead and still hugging him. The two start arguing. Natsume: "I really did that? I don't remember it." While they are arguing...a parcel from the junior high arrives, it's kimonos for Mikan and Hotaru and a letter saying that they can bring Luka and Natsume to the Hanazonokai's festivity as an exception, But under one condition: as girls!

Alice Gakuen Chapter 56 

Here it goes, as usual;

Host: Welcome to the New Years Party! Natsume and Ruka are dressed up as girls. Someone notices Natsume: "Isn't that Elementary grade's Natsume Hyuuga!? What's he doing here?! Now way! look it's Natsume The person next to him looka like a girl but... What's that! Why is such a plain girl invited!? She's holding his hand!" "She's the one who won the "winning ball"!? Why?! An elementary student?!" "Ah look! It's that girl, Hotaru Imai/ The one that got the "rookie" prize. the one which rumors say is beautiful but strange" "Why's the person beside her walking back to back/ Is that a boy? Girl? Eh? That's a boy too!? No way so cute!" Host: "There's a rule that everyone there must have flower names." Someone said what they should call to a person meaning Natsume. Someone answered: "How about...Guren no Kimi?'' When Mikan heard the name "Guren No Kimi" she became happy. (Guren means delinquant and crimson lotus. Mikan thought when they say Guren No Kimi , they meant Guren as in Delinquant) Girl: Gurn No Kimi huh? Well, I guess it does fit him since he has crimson flame eyes. Girl 2: The perfect flower name! Mikan then tells Natsume it's perect for him. And Hotaru's name is Waka Murasaki. And also Ruka's name is Himiwari No Kimi. Almost everyone is done and its Mikan's turn but looks like the party is starting then they really DID forget hers. Poor Mikan.

ice Gakuen Chapter 57 

Heres the ch57, it makes me ''kilig'' a little bit.. hehe..

-- 

After they have arrived at the Hanazonokai, Hotaru and Ruka were finally able to seperate, seeing this Mikan whines about wanting to refresh herself too. Hearing this Natsume pulls his hand away roughly. After deciding Ruka and Natsume's flower names the five are invited to eat. Mikan and Hotaru's eyes sparkle because of the variety of foods that were served, Mikan then leans over to get some food. Her chopsticks were suspended in mid-air though when a hanahime gets the food from her to offer to Hotaru. Mikan looks around to see Hotaru and the others being served and then realizes that all the food around her is gone. One of the hanahime then says that Mikan's stomach might still be tired from eating too much New Year's food, she gives her a stinky medicine, which causes everyone to sit away from her. Mikan watches the others as they play a variety of games, she sighs and wonders what Permy and the others might be doing. Natsume gets up then the girl wonder where is he going... Mikan: "I want to go home..."

Suddenly somebody places something on her head. She looks up and is surprised to see Natsume offering her some food. Mikan asks him if he went over to check on her, but Natsume tells her he was called upon by her noisy stomach.

After a few minutes of silence, Natsume notices Mikan slipping away from him and asks her if there was anything wrong. Mikan tells him that she stinks of the medicine and that everyone is staying away from her. Natsume then tells her that compared to the perfumes scattered around, her stinky smell was much more tolerable. Mikan's eyes widen. Natsume says; "I told you, This place will be boring for you" Mikan counters by saying that he didn't say anything like that at all and the two end up squabbling again. In the midst of their squabble though, Mikan realizes that Natsume spoke as he saw through all her worries; ''And what's more... he blew them all away in a moment... my cloudy sky... strange guy... Natsume really is a strange guy..." Starting from her thoughts Mikan notice Natsume stand up and asks him where he was going. Natsume answers: "Toilet," Mikan: "Ah really..." Before he could leave Mikan calls him and tells him to hurry back; "Let's eat kurikinton together (i'll wait for you)," Natsume then calls her stupid and tells her to go ahead and eat.

Alice Gakuen Chapter 58 

i'm back!! so here is the ch58:

Mikan & Yo-chan are locked up in a dark room by 2 Hanahime. They believe Mikan used some kind of trick to cheat and win the "winning ball" to come over to the Hanazonokai and say that such a "normal" girl would never be chosen and they are simply teaching her to remember her position in society (thinking she's lower than them) But all this is really simply a result of their jealousy for mikan being chosen and being close to Natsume & Ruka. Hotaru and Ruka find it strange that Mikan and Yo-chan disappeared and decided to go look for them, though the 2 sneaky hanahime who locked Mikan up lie saying she left. It's Yuuri-sama who tells them she saw which way Mikan went and Hotaru, Luka, Yamanouchi (the leading hanahime) etc go look for Mikan and Yo-chan. In the meantime, Hungry Mikan is apologizing to Yo-chan for having dragged him into such a mess. Yo-chan takes out 2 candies from his pocket. (Gulliver Candy, which also appeared in the Z chapter which Natsume, Ruka and Mikan became 15) Mikan's -2 year candy gets stolen by a mouse but 3 year old Yo-chan eats a +10 year candy... "Bam" the door which locked up Mikan and Yo-chan was kicked open by a Beautiful, half naked 13 year old boy. Hotaru, Ruka and the Hanhime are stunned; "Who's that?!" It's 13 year old Yo-chan, with his 3 year old Kimono too small. Yo-chan is quickly changed into a bigger Kimono and is being scolded by Hotaru for having stolen gulliver candy from her room the last night while they were still stuck together. Scolded Yo-chan runs and hugs Mikan; "I was scolded!" Yo-chan, though his body is 13, his brain is still 3 years old and doesn't understand very well why Mikan is now smaller than him and why she doesn't want him to hug her. The 2 hanahime who locked up Mikan and Yo-chan were punished, and the leader Yamanouchi says that she will report to the principal Himemiya-sama but Mikan feels sorry for them and asks that they do not get kicked out of the hanahime since they really seem to love it. They all start hugging Mikan thanking her: "oh you are so nice Mikan no Kimi" giving her the flower name Mikan no kimi. Yamanouchi straightly asks Mikan: ''Who are you?'' she expresses how strange things around Mikan had been happening, that it was extremely strange that the winning ball go to Mikan when never before had something like that happen, or about other strange things that she had observed in the past such as Mikan being ordered as Natsume's partner, teachers being harsh on her ect. Mikan herself is stunned and wonders too since she has never understood why the school is after her. (Remember she doesn't know who her parents are) Yo-chan hugging again Mikan asks where's Niichan (Natsume). They all realize how long it's been since he's left for the toilet and still hasn't come back. A hanahime expresses her fear that he may have entered a restricted area and about how strange things there have been around Natsume too. The Hanahime themselves don't know well what's going on in the principal's house, tell Mikan etc that most rumors about the principal are all founded, that She is actually the "Boundary Alice" which protects the school with her power but was never allowed to go out. The house where she lives is special to make her powers work to the extreme, but that also though she (the principal) does not like it, has meeting with Persona and Persona has free access to the house. The Hanahime don't know what Persona does there or where he goes though. They all don't understand but they feel that something strange, bad is going on. Natsume, still walking down the restricted area where he had heard servants talk of a girl wonders how far the corridor goes, how dark it is(he guides himself with his fire)He is sure that is where his sister Aoi is being locked up and says; "Aoi, for sure this time I'll save you". Then at the end sees a cage with a girl inside. "Aoi!" "Ao..." No! it's Nobara wearing a wig and unconscious!! Why is the ice princess (Nobara) there! Pretending to be Aoi?! and unconscious?!!!

Alice Gakuen Chapter 59 

Before I continue, let me say something.. I will not put manga scans from ch58 to ch68.. okay? so here it goes:

Natsume is holding Nobara and wondering; "Why is she here". He remembers hearing Nobara saying to Mikan: "Please stop Natsume" We see a page of a few moments before where Nobara is guiding Tsubasa in the basement and says; "I think it's this way, wait here I will take a look first" But Nobara is caught by one of the kiken nouryoku students.  
Natsume realizes that Nobara is in a "trance". Natsume: "She's in a trans, which means he's..." Many other students from the kiken nouryoku surrounds Natsume. "Natsume-kun you totally stepped into our trap, silly you."

Mikan, Luka, Hotaru and Yo-chan say they want to go look for Natsume, but some of the Hanahime (the two that locked up Mikan in earlier chapter) get angry saying they must not, that "Guren no kimi"(Natsume) must have entered an off limit area and no one could enter.

Mikan explains that she has a bad feeling about what's going on, and that it felt as if Natsume wanted to come here (Hanahimeden) himself for some reason. Mikan is trying with all her might to explain that they need to stop Natsume before something happens to him, but still the hanahime complain and Yo-chan sticks his finger in Nadeshiko's forehead, the hanahime mostly complaining. She faints (guess he used his alice) and Hotaru say's: "if anything happens we will PROPERLY take responsibility."

Grabbing Mikan, Luka, Yo-chan and Hotaru run.Yo-Chan is carrying Mikan on his shoulder. Hotaru explains that Yo-chan said he feels the presence of other people from the basement and that they must hurry because Natsume is in trouble. He words about the junior-high principal's "favorite girl" are repeated in everyone's head. (Locked up in the dark where no one can ever see...)

Mikan: "Yo-chan, are you shaking? Ah! ...?!" Yo-chan who looks a bit scared points to the door going to the basement. They all go down but a girl is watching them from afar. (In there heads): "And can never get out" Mikan is calling out to Natsume: "where are you?" Back to Natsume the kiken nouryoku group are telling Natsume that they received sanction orders from "him" against Natsume because of Natsume's recent actions. (Not listening, hanging around with Mikan etc...)They say because Natsume's always working "outside" he doesn't really understand what's going on in the kiken nouryoku and what exactly the Hanazonoden basement is. They say: "To us this is our workplace to punish students and outsiders." "Don't know what you misunderstood here for and stupidly stepped in from your own will but..."  
"If you hadn't come and gotten me even angrier I was thinking of letting this event (coming to the hanazonokai) pass but...) Natsume turns around and to his horror: it's PERSONA!!!

Natsume grabs Persona by the shirt; "Where's Aoi! She's here isn't she!!" Persona hurts Natsume with his alice: "Nobara will wake up". The students around are laughing but Nobara still in a trance keeps thinking; "Natsume-kun, run away. or else" "Or else Natsume-kun will..." Persona: "4 have entered. Rui, Hayate, Yakumo. One of you can take care of all 4." Student: "Hayate you go" 2 of the 3 students argue about whose going. Hayate really doesn't want to go because he wants to bully Natsume. (Hayate calls the other student "Okama" feminine gay) and they get into another fight. Persona explains that they can only use about half of their Alices and that Natsume who is not used to that place can probably not even use so much as half his power. Persona: "If in this situation you can defeat all of them (kikennouryoku) I shall answer your question. But if you cannot..."(Hayate say's he's gonna quickly get rid of the "4"(mikan ect) and be back) Persona: "well, you have no choice Natsume. Shall we begin?" Mikan is scared in the dark and crying. She asks to Hotaru if she has anything that can make light. Hotaru takes out her "Tamago helmet" which has lighting eyes. Hayate is looking at them from somewhere up. He thinks it's dull 'cause they're just kids. Hotaru tells Ruka that he can push down screaming Mikan. Mikan says she heard a voice but Hotaru who didn't hear doesn't believe. Mikan falls down the stairs. Hotaru: "Ruka kun..." Ruka: "it's not me!!" Hayate speaks to them out loud that's it's really going to be easy to get rid of them and quickly go back (to where they area fighting natsume) In the dark they cannot see, but something is attacking them. Yo-chan says something to Hotaru and she turns around and hits something with a huge fan. All including Hayate are surprised. Hotaru explains that thanks to Yo-chan she knows what's attacking them: Wind. She explains that Yo-chan said the one who is attacking them is also a kikennouruoku who controls the wind and attacks with "kama itachi". Hayate gets angry because Hotaru's way of speaking reminds him of Natsume, and he's going to put her to pieces in replacement of Natsume. Hotaru: "smells like an idiot. I have no intention of loosing to an idiot!" She slaps with her fan and shoots with her usual horse shoe gun. Looks like she hit Hayate and he gets angry (he keeps calling Hotaru "kuso helmet" 'cause he hasn't seen her face yet) Hotaru is hit and her helmet brakes in half. Hayate says he'll look at her face then give his last hit. He puts a light on but Hayate is stunned: "A girl...?"  
Last: Hayate fully blushing. Seems like its love at first sight.

Alice Gakuen Chapter 59 

Before I continue, let me say something.. I will not put manga scans from ch58 to ch68.. okay? so here it goes:

Natsume is holding Nobara and wondering; "Why is she here". He remembers hearing Nobara saying to Mikan: "Please stop Natsume" We see a page of a few moments before where Nobara is guiding Tsubasa in the basement and says; "I think it's this way, wait here I will take a look first" But Nobara is caught by one of the kiken nouryoku students.  
Natsume realizes that Nobara is in a "trance". Natsume: "She's in a trans, which means he's..." Many other students from the kiken nouryoku surrounds Natsume. "Natsume-kun you totally stepped into our trap, silly you."

Mikan, Luka, Hotaru and Yo-chan say they want to go look for Natsume, but some of the Hanahime (the two that locked up Mikan in earlier chapter) get angry saying they must not, that "Guren no kimi"(Natsume) must have entered an off limit area and no one could enter.

Mikan explains that she has a bad feeling about what's going on, and that it felt as if Natsume wanted to come here (Hanahimeden) himself for some reason. Mikan is trying with all her might to explain that they need to stop Natsume before something happens to him, but still the hanahime complain and Yo-chan sticks his finger in Nadeshiko's forehead, the hanahime mostly complaining. She faints (guess he used his alice) and Hotaru say's: "if anything happens we will PROPERLY take responsibility."

Grabbing Mikan, Luka, Yo-chan and Hotaru run.Yo-Chan is carrying Mikan on his shoulder. Hotaru explains that Yo-chan said he feels the presence of other people from the basement and that they must hurry because Natsume is in trouble. He words about the junior-high principal's "favorite girl" are repeated in everyone's head. (Locked up in the dark where no one can ever see...)

Mikan: "Yo-chan, are you shaking? Ah! ...?!" Yo-chan who looks a bit scared points to the door going to the basement. They all go down but a girl is watching them from afar. (In there heads): "And can never get out" Mikan is calling out to Natsume: "where are you?" Back to Natsume the kiken nouryoku group are telling Natsume that they received sanction orders from "him" against Natsume because of Natsume's recent actions. (Not listening, hanging around with Mikan etc...)They say because Natsume's always working "outside" he doesn't really understand what's going on in the kiken nouryoku and what exactly the Hanazonoden basement is. They say: "To us this is our workplace to punish students and outsiders." "Don't know what you misunderstood here for and stupidly stepped in from your own will but..."  
"If you hadn't come and gotten me even angrier I was thinking of letting this event (coming to the hanazonokai) pass but...) Natsume turns around and to his horror: it's PERSONA!!!

Natsume grabs Persona by the shirt; "Where's Aoi! She's here isn't she!!" Persona hurts Natsume with his alice: "Nobara will wake up". The students around are laughing but Nobara still in a trance keeps thinking; "Natsume-kun, run away. or else" "Or else Natsume-kun will..." Persona: "4 have entered. Rui, Hayate, Yakumo. One of you can take care of all 4." Student: "Hayate you go" 2 of the 3 students argue about whose going. Hayate really doesn't want to go because he wants to bully Natsume. (Hayate calls the other student "Okama" feminine gay) and they get into another fight. Persona explains that they can only use about half of their Alices and that Natsume who is not used to that place can probably not even use so much as half his power. Persona: "If in this situation you can defeat all of them (kikennouryoku) I shall answer your question. But if you cannot..."(Hayate say's he's gonna quickly get rid of the "4"(mikan ect) and be back) Persona: "well, you have no choice Natsume. Shall we begin?" Mikan is scared in the dark and crying. She asks to Hotaru if she has anything that can make light. Hotaru takes out her "Tamago helmet" which has lighting eyes. Hayate is looking at them from somewhere up. He thinks it's dull 'cause they're just kids. Hotaru tells Ruka that he can push down screaming Mikan. Mikan says she heard a voice but Hotaru who didn't hear doesn't believe. Mikan falls down the stairs. Hotaru: "Ruka kun..." Ruka: "it's not me!!" Hayate speaks to them out loud that's it's really going to be easy to get rid of them and quickly go back (to where they area fighting natsume) In the dark they cannot see, but something is attacking them. Yo-chan says something to Hotaru and she turns around and hits something with a huge fan. All including Hayate are surprised. Hotaru explains that thanks to Yo-chan she knows what's attacking them: Wind. She explains that Yo-chan said the one who is attacking them is also a kikennouruoku who controls the wind and attacks with "kama itachi". Hayate gets angry because Hotaru's way of speaking reminds him of Natsume, and he's going to put her to pieces in replacement of Natsume. Hotaru: "smells like an idiot. I have no intention of loosing to an idiot!" She slaps with her fan and shoots with her usual horse shoe gun. Looks like she hit Hayate and he gets angry (he keeps calling Hotaru "kuso helmet" 'cause he hasn't seen her face yet) Hotaru is hit and her helmet brakes in half. Hayate says he'll look at her face then give his last hit. He puts a light on but Hayate is stunned: "A girl...?"  
Last: Hayate fully blushing. Seems like its love at first sight.


End file.
